


Тонтон

by AngelSch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSch/pseuds/AngelSch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке <a href="http://sfs-rps.diary.ru/p186756499.htm">Т04-15</a>: <i>«Хаби Алонсо/ Стивен Джеррард, Фернандо Торрес, что-нибудь домашнее, уютное и комфортное»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Тонтон

**Author's Note:**

> > _Посвящаю моей дорогой Дашеньке с благодарностью за всё и большой любовью._  
> 

Кнопка на электрической газовой плите – раз.

Кнопка на блестящей черной панели вычурного радиоприемника – два.

Повернуть ручку окна и распахнуть его настеж — три.

 

— Температура в западной части Великобритании продолжает радовать ее жителей, ведь, несмотря на аномальную жару  по всей Европе, здесь можно спокойно дышать. Днем ожидается двадцать два градуса выше нуля. В Лондоне сегодня облачно, температура поднимется не выше восемнадцати градусов. Надеемся, что день у вас сложится удачно, ведь на волнах нашего радио играет только самая лучшая музыка!

Почти без паузы затянул свою балладу Адам Левин, безуспешно пытающийся дозвониться домой и понять, куда же делось все то, что было раньше. Это самый простой и действенный способ.  Сжимать кусок пластика в руках,  старательно выговаривать  тщательно подобранные слова, которые провода услужливо пронесут через любое расстояние, и знать, что эти слова будут услышаны.  И они, конечно, все исправят. Если есть, что исправлять.

У Стивена Джеррарда, пожалуй, не было ничего. Он внимательно следил за тем, как коричневая пенка свежесваренного кофе поднимается все выше и выше, и успел выключить плиту в нужный момент. Оставалось только разбавить его жирными сливками – и утро официально начнется. Еще одно тихое спокойное утро короткого, но долгожданного отдыха.

Конечно, можно было поступить так, как сделала Алекс.  Ткнуть пальцем в карту и отправиться собирать вещи, для того, чтобы покинуть Англию и  всю следующую неделю, как минимум, не вставать с прогретого солнцем шезлонга, загореть до красноты, позволить морской соли въестся намертво в кожу, а коктейлям из бара – заменить собственную кровь. Так поступило большинство из команды. Джеррард от подобного отказался сразу, впрочем, разделял радость пассивного отдыха остальных и даже написал «Круто, продолжай в том же духе!» Рейне, приславшего на мэйл парочку фотографий сомнительного содержания. Тех самых, истинно-отпускных: когда размеры случайно попавшего в кадр закатного солнца столь же велики, как и голая задница, которая, собственно, и являлась центром всей композиции. В остальном, обделенным он себя отнюдь не считал. Ему нравилось просто просыпаться по утрам, пусть и непривычно одному, в пустом доме, раскрывать окно в кухне и пить кофе, прислушиваясь к музыке и разговорам ди-джеев на радио.

Лето было солнечным, нежарким, врывалось легким ветром в распахнутые по всему дому окна, приносило тысячи запахов – свежескошенного газона, цветов, речного песка, теплого асфальта и множества других, едва различимых. В такое время хотелось часами гулять, просто бесцельно бродить по улицам, выискивая вокруг себя что-то достойное внимания. При нежелании никого видеть – лежать с книжкой на балконе, отчасти погружаясь в написанную автором историю, отчасти – размышляя о чем-то своем. Ездить Джеррарду особо было никуда и не надо, все встречи он обычно переносил на вторую половину дня, а на балконе неровной стопочкой лежали книги, вынутые из шкафа в кабинете, какие-то наобум, какие-то – тщательно подобранные.

Покончив с завтраком, он привычно сполоснул кружку под струей воды, выключил радио и направился из кухни, намереваясь пойти на второй этаж, но где-то в гостиной на первом зазвонил мобильник. Странно, что он вообще был там, хотя, Стиви за себя не ручался – в такие ленивые, мирно текущие сами по себе дни, все вокруг него словно замедлялось и он совершенно не заморачивался над подобными мелочами, вроде того, куда он дел мобильный телефон или какой сегодня день недели. Вообще, кажется, вторник.

А мобильный все так и звонил. При взгляде на имя абонента, Стиви в удивлении приподнял брови. Вот уж неожиданно, так неожиданно.

— Ты чего не спишь в такую рань? – Вместо приветствия спросил он. В трубке засмеялись.

— Наверное, тебе надо спросить это у Лео. Привет, Стиви. Понимаешь, мы вчера купили водяную базуку размером с, наверное, настоящую…

— Не продолжай. – Джеррард рассмеялся.  – Обошлось без последствий? Привет.

— Матрас придется сушить, конечно, основательно. У вас еще тренировки? – Торрес в трубке не удержался и зевнул, чем вызвал у Джеррарда еще одну улыбку.

— Нет. Еще с той недели все разъехались.

— А ты – нет?

— Ага. – Джеррард обогнул стоящий посреди гостиной диван и плюхнулся сверху. – А у вас что?

— Да тоже все на отдыхе… Погода мерзкая – третий день льет, выйти невозможно. Завтра передают единственный «сухой» день, это мой шанс свалить.

— «Твой»? А семья? – Автоматически спросил Стиви. В трубке вздохнули.

— Нора лежит с простудой. Ола не хочет никуда ехать, пока она не поправится, а мне в лазарете торчать скучно, сам понимаешь.

— Заботливый папаша. – Проворчал Стиви.

— Нора уже большая девочка и не плачет, если оба родителя не качают ее на руках одновременно. – Ответил Фернандо. – Ты же сам, небось, сейчас радуешься, что девочки уехали.

Пожалуй, Джеррарду нечего было возразить на это. Он действительно наслаждался образовавшейся тишиной и менять ничего не хотел, по крайней мере  — еще неделю.

— Я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении. – Вдруг сказал Торрес. Стиви вынырнул из своих мыслей.

— Слушаю.

— Помнишь, мы ездили два… или три  года назад куда-то под Тонтон… кажется так, да?

— Три. – Уточнил Стиви. – Помню.

Воспоминания ударили в голову так сильно, что он закрыл глаза. Словно издалека почувствовался запах соснового леса и тяжелые дождевые капли за шиворотом толстовки. Злой взгляд, цепкие пальцы, больно впившиеся в плечо, и сбитое дыхание, от  множества эмоций сразу – от неверия, злости, ярости, боли и какой-то глупой, до этого глубоко внутри затаенной, ненормальной обреченности. Момент, который он предпочел бы забыть насовсем, нежели пережить его когда-нибудь еще раз.

— У тебя еще сохранились какие-нибудь контакты арендодателя или кого-то вроде?  — Он почти забыл, что разговаривает по телефону с Торресом и, услышав его вопрос, даже замешкался. Но тут же расслабился:

— Да. У меня есть телефон человека, который присматривает за домиком.

— Присматривает? – Не понял Торрес.

— Да. Я не рассказывал тебе разве? Я выкупил тот дом и участок рядом. Где-то через пару месяцев после того, как мы оттуда уехали. Я думал, я тебе сказал.  — Джеррард силился вспомнить, так ли это было на самом деле. Он, почему-то, был в этом уверен. Но Фернандо ответил:

— Нет, не говорил. Ты скрыл от меня все, Стив! Ты мне не доверяешь! – Джеррард не удержался – рассмеялся в голос: тон у Нандо был презабавный. – Ладно, шучу. Это даже еще лучше. Тогда я хотел бы попросить у тебя ключи и разрешение съездить туда.

— Почему ты вспомнил про Тонтон? – Спросил Стиви в ответ.

— Да не знаю… раздумывал, куда бы можно съездить с приятелем и на ум пришло это место. Там здорово.

— С приятелем?

— …когда ты спрашиваешь что-нибудь вот таким тоном – ты мне очень напоминаешь моего отца. – Проворчал Нандо неповторимым голосом, отчего Стиви непроизвольно закрыл лицо рукой. – Папа, он правда хороший, мы немножко поиграем, к ужину я буду дома.

— Я тебя убью, ты слышишь меня, да?

— Тоже хочешь приехать? – Смеялся Нандо. – Другое дело. Нечего киснуть дома в одиночестве с книжками. Ты ведь читаешь сутками, да? Я помню до сих пор, ты даже на базе так всегда делал.

— И часто ты так вспоминаешь _нашу_ базу? – Стиви сделал ударение на слово «нашу» и явственно услышал, как Нандо захлебнулся воздухом. Удар под дых – немного подло, но, как ответ на такой же больной укол, вполне сгодится.

— Номер у меня записан где-то наверху, я тебе перезвоню через несколько минут, хорошо? – Не дожидаясь ответа Нандо спросил Стиви снова.

— Или сообщение скинь. – Согласился Торрес. – Подумай над моим предложением, ладно? – Добавил он и отключился. Стиви безвольно уронил руку с телефоном на диван. И, наконец, позволил себе удариться в неожиданные болезненные воспоминания.

Охотничья база, которая располагалась на юге Британии в десятке километров от Тонтона, была тихим и надежно укрытым со всех сторон густым лесом местом. Стиви целенаправленно искал такое по путеводителям и туристическим проспектам. Скрытое, спокойное, почти безлюдное. В десяти минутах быстрой ходьбы река с плоским берегом, усыпанным мелкими камнями и старым, полуразвалившимся деревянным пирсом. Вокруг далеко расставленных друг от друга  небольших домиков ничего, кроме стен близко растущих деревьев, в основном – высоченных сосен с густыми макушками, которые скрывали собой небо. Крикнешь в таком лесу – и твой голос мгновенно спрячется в земле под ногами, раздерется сосновыми иглами и утонет в тихом шорохе сухих веток. Это было идеальное место, Стиви очень его любил. Последний раз он приезжал туда год назад – посмотреть, в каком состоянии дом. Но за ним хорошо присматривал управляющий базы, который жил на другом берегу реки и никогда не задавал много вопросов.

Они приезжали туда втроем три года назад. Отпраздновать серебряные медали чемпионата и хорошенько от него отдохнуть. И пришли в совершеннейший восторг от этого места. Неделя, проведенная вдали от шумных городов, стала прекрасным отдыхом, одним из лучших воспоминаний Джеррарда.

Одним из последних лучших воспоминаний Джеррарда. В следующем сезоне «Ливерпуль» переместился в середину таблицы, откуда ему не удавалось выбраться до сих пор, а один из главных его игроков сменил красные цвета своей формы на белые. Их последний разговор с Хаби там Стиви постарался заблокировать в сознании сразу же.

Наверное, даже хорошо, что Торрес хочет съездить туда и даже зовет его. Стиви не знал, хочет он ехать или нет. Скорее – нет. А Нандо – пусть, в конце концов, это отличное место, которое сможет порадовать взгляд, после серого пасмурного Лондона.

Нужный телефон отыскался в ежедневнике не сразу. Стиви,  чувствуя себя обязанным, позвонил сначала сам, предупредил управляющего о предстоящем звонке Нандо, с интересом спросил о делах. Ему нравился Джоуи. Тот сам безумно любил это место, сразу зауважал Стива, когда тот представился ему, как новый хозяин одного из домов. Джоуи пообещал встретить Торреса и его друга. «Сами не приедете, мистер Джеррард?» — спросил он. Стиви пожал плечами, забыв, что собеседник его не видит. «Не уверен» — ответил он честно.

Торрес обрадовался тому, что все устроилось, пожелал не покрыться паутиной и обещал отзвониться по приезду.

Джеррард все-таки добрался до балкона, удобно сел в кресло, раскрыл книгу на закладке, но не смог прочесть и строчки. Они словно прыгали перед глазами, не желая укладываться единым смыслом в голове, а в конце и вовсе уступили мыслям, накатившим как снежный ком. Приоткрытая дверь прошлого, сорванная сургучная печать.

Ветер перелистнул книгу на много страниц вперед, но Стиви этого уже не заметил.

 

* * *

Нандо позвонил из пригорода Тонтона через два дня. Переполненный радостью, он сыпал подробностями поездки, зачем-то детально рассказывая о том, какие дорожные проезды закрыты на ремонт. Стиви разбирал принесенные из магазина пакеты продуктов, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, одобрительно хмыкал в ответ на все его предложения. В ответ на вопрос, подробно описал, как в городе найти продуктовый и аптеку. Впрочем, у него были смутные догадки о том, что тот забудет о половине сказанного уже через пять минут.

Съездить все-таки хотелось, он понял это утром, когда варил себе привычный кофе. Нет, не только из-за энтузиазма Торреса, хотя и не без него. Ему и дома-то было неплохо, он ведь осознанно отказался от семейного отдыха. Ежедневно старательно справлялся о том, как там девочки, в ответ слышал почти такой же пламенный восторг («Я уже загорела так, что почти черная!», «Нет, я темней, чем  Лили!», «Нет, ты светлая, смотри!..»)  и отголоском разума думал: все дети в чем-то схожи.

И все равно уехать хотелось. Он скучал по этому месту, без лишней тяжести воспоминаний, ему было там комфортно. Туда тоже можно было приезжать, словно домой. Не желая скатываться в излишнюю сентиментальность, Стиви листал ежедневник, сосредоточенно высматривая список дел на ближайшую неделю отдыха. Ничего срочного, в принципе, если, конечно, не подвернется что-то спонтанное и внезапное, от чего сложно будет отвертеться. Но может и подвернется.

Ранним утром следующего дня он проснулся от разрывающегося под подушкой мобильника. Он наощупь вытащил его, посмотрел сонным взглядом на звонившего и на время — девять часов утра – простонал и нажал кнопку приема звонка.

— Я сломал барбекю. – Раздалось в трубке слегка обиженное. Стиви вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, укрываясь одеялом повыше.

— Невозможно сломать барбекю. – Ответил он убедительно. Торрес в трубке сопел и Стиви словно в полусне увидел его насупленное веснушчатое лицо. Это его развеселило.

— Мне тоже так сказали. Но я его сломал.

— Что именно ты сломал? – Джеррард проснулся окончательно и только его сила воли сейчас не позволяла ему смеяться в голос. Фернандо вздохнул.

— Там железка какая-то почти отстала. Я хотел  открыть, но оно не открывалось, и я чуть посильней дал… в общем… ну Стиви, прекрати ржать!

Прекратить было очень тяжело. Джеррард мог бы собой гордиться — было уникально иметь в друзьях человека, способного сломать барбекю одним движением руки. В девять часов утра. Отсмеявшись, Джеррард перевел дух.

Сквозь кремового цвета тюль просвечивалось еще сонное теплое утреннее солнце.

— Подпаять можно? – Спросил он. В трубке послышался негромкий лязг. – О, лучше не трогай его теперь! – Поспешил добавить он.

— Я просто  посмотрел! Да, тут немножко совсем отстало, но запаять можно. Только у нас тут паяльника нет.

— Не трогай его! – Повторил Стиви,  вновь засмеявшись.

Продолжая сжимать телефон в руке, он поднялся с кровати и подошел к окну.

Небо начинало заниматься облаками. Дождя на сегодня не передавали и Стиви смотрел на то, как разорванные белесые волокна  тут и там расстилались по светло-голубой небесной глади. Интересно, какая  у них там погода.

— Тихо здесь. – Ответил Торрес. – Не жарко. Вчера к реке ходили, там вообще хорошо. Помнишь пирс? Его починили, там теперь рыбачить можно. У тебя же есть лицензия?

— Есть. – Ответил Стиви. – Джоуи заходил? – Спросил он зачем-то.

— Сторож? Нет. Он как нас встретил тогда, больше не приходил. Может у него есть паяльник?

— Управляющий. – Поправил Стиви. – Может и есть…

Если починили пирс – это совсем хорошо. Строили его давно и добротно, насколько Стиви оценил взглядом еще тогда, разве что несколько досок сломались, отчего ходить стало невозможно. Пирс уходил далеко вглубь реки и возвышался почти над ее четвертью – достаточно далеко для комфортной рыбалки. Фернандо Торрес – коварный манипулятор – будил в нем почти азарт и дикое желание немедленно сорваться с места. Кстати, он же там не один.

— Твоему другу понравилось это место? – Спросил Стиви,  стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком навязчиво – мало ли, что за «друг» там был. Личная жизнь человека оставалась личной жизнью, даже у близких людей.

— О, да. У нас были грандиозные планы относительно барбекю сегодня, но теперь… — А вот Фернандо ничего другое совсем не волновало. – О, черт, у меня садится мобильник. Пока, Стиви, я позвоню позже, хорошо?

— Не сожги розетку. – Напутствовал его Джеррард.

Радио голосом Криса Мартина мечтало о рае, Стиви прибавил громкость. Словно насмешливый привет от мироздания, или специальный заказ Фернандо Торреса, который, конечно, не знает о ежедневной привычке Стива, но  пальцем в небо мог бы и попасть.

Он едва успел выключить плиту, когда кофейная пенка уже дошла до самого верха.

Сжимая горячую кружку в руках, он проследовал с ней по коридору к узкой двери за лестницей.  Щелкнул выключателем и открыл дверь. Неяркая лампочка осветила длинный чуланчик, с множеством полок, хранящих всякий бытовой и не очень хлам, из того, что сначала жалко, а после — лень выкидывать, вперемешку с полезными вещами. 

Удочка стояла в чехле, прислоненная к шкафчику. Стиви поставил кружку на свободное место на полке и обеими руками подтянул чехол к себе, на свет, дергая молнию вниз. В идеальном состоянии, заботливо сложенная, почти новая удочка — хоть сейчас бери наживку и иди к водоему. Стиви взял ее в руки и от одного прикосновения уже ощутил знакомый азарт рыбака.

— О, черт. – Беззлобно, почти смеясь, выругался он. Сложил удочку в чехол обратно, прихватил кружку и вышел из чулана, не выключая свет.

Собирая вещи в сумку, для верности еще несколько раз упомянул Фернандо Торреса крепким словцом. Вот только сам не знал – в проклятье или в благодарность.

 

* * *

Дорога до Тонтона занимала четыре часа. Покидая пределы города, Стиви отметил про себя остановиться через парочку часов и отдохнуть, где-нибудь на придорожной стоянке.

Все-таки он решился. Судя по беззаботности Торреса, его приезд не смутит, значит, его друг, кем бы он на самом деле не приходился Нандо, против не будет. Мысли Стива занимало совсем другое. Странно все это. Нет, не то, что Нандо решил вспомнить про Тонтон, а то, что Стиви до сих пор не мог избавиться от тянущего душу, раздражающего чувства внутри. Это походило на то, будто пустота, которая некогда образовалась и которую он умело заштопал по краям, расползалась гнилыми нитками, раскрываясь снова. Столько лет прошло, столько всего изменилось. Уже нет того ощущения, когда раздирает – до крика, до самого предела чувств. Когда никому не объяснишь, но все вокруг понимают и так. Все понимали, кроме самого Стива. К нему осознание пришло не сразу, уже потом, когда почти год прошел, когда уязвленная, словно обескровленная команда сыграла целый сезон, прямо говоря, провальный, свой первый такой сезон. Он не смог смириться с таким поражением, но одновременно с этим осознал – смириться с тем что самой сердцевины команды нет, — тоже. Даже когда ушел Фернандо, ощущение было не таким. С Фернандо они оставались хорошими друзьями, он и был-то, по сути, рядом совсем. Здесь было совсем другое. Естественно, постепенно такие мысли становились банальностью, как газетные статьи, которые больно проходились по удачному трансферу «Реала» и упадку «Ливерпуля». Стиви быстро научился не обращать на них внимания, сосредотачиваясь на главном – на своей команде. Да и мысли вскоре ушли. В конце концов, они расстались тоже совсем не врагами. И совместные редкие встречи оставляли внутри ощущение тепла, вопреки всему. Время вылечило все, даже сами эти мысли выцвели, как старые плакаты, перестали быть интересными и достойными хоть какого-то внимания. Хватит.

Только вот Тонтон, внезапно, спустя столько времени, словно открыл старую рану, вернул его ко всему тому, что он некогда принял, со всей мудростью взрослого человека, капитана своей команды, верного друга. Стиви не знал, что думать, и не знал, на что похоже это ощущение. Его это раздражало, он сосредоточенно глядел вперед, на дорогу, силясь отогнать непрошеные мысли. В конце концов – он едет туда, где его ждет Нандо. Близкий, родной, иногда словно и вправду единственный его сын, Нандо. Он познакомится с его другом и постарается им не мешать. В конце концов, с пирса открывается потрясающий вид на тихую воду, противоположный берег и лес. И даже можно увидеть вдали горы, укрытые дымкой горизонта. Подумав обо всем этом, Стиви ощутил, как по телу словно мурашки забегали, это подняло ему настроение. Он ехал отдыхать, по-настоящему – душой.

Через пару часов он проголодался. Ближайшая закусочная показалась только через десять километров. Совсем небольшая, соединенная с бензозаправкой. Стиви купил бургер и банку колы, и устроился за стоящим в углу столиком. Пережевывая кажущуюся резиновой и искусственной булку, он внезапно вспомнил о том, что Торреса о своем приезде он не предупредил. Стоило ли вообще это делать? Он взялся за мобильник, повертел его в руках, но тут же убрал в карман обратно. Нандо прекрасно знает, что уговорил его, а значит – сюрпризом он не будет, скорее – приятной неожиданностью.

Оставив хозяину щедрые чаевые, он вышел из закусочной и, дойдя до своей машины остановился. Хотелось просто постоять. Он даже попрыгал немного, разминая ноги, слегка затекшие от долго сидения в одной позе. Закинув руки за голову и сцепив в замок пальцы, он оглядывался по сторонам.

Вдоль дороги с обеих сторон уже начинали тянуться цепочки лесов. Густорастущие деревья плотно скрывали собой чащу и обрамляли дорогу, словно стенки зеленого живого кокона. Луга, поросшие высокой травой, стелились ковром где-то вдали, придавая пейзажу вид, как с картины живописца. Он бы мог смотреть на это часами.

Чувствуя, что пришел в порядок, он снова сел за руль, проверил все датчики и сделал радио погромче. Настроение было превосходным. А через час за поворотом показалась табличка с гербом графства Сомерсет. Он почти был на месте.

Въезд в город располагался справа от пропускного пункта, к охотничьей базе – слева. Стиви,  получив обратно свой паспорт и вернув ручку, которой расписывался сержанту Хаггету на долгую память, ехал по знакомой дороге и чувствовал внутри все больше нарастающую радость. Даже кончики пальцев покалывали. Когда впереди показался знакомый шлагбаум, Джеррард не удержался и широко разулыбался. Это место притягивало всегда, неотвратимо, словно по волшебству, заставляя любить себя каждый раз, когда он приезжал сюда. Стиви уже начинал проникаться его мягкой обволакивающей тишиной и спокойствием. Слышно было только пролетающих над его головой птиц и шорохи живого леса. Въехав в знакомый двор, он припарковал машину рядом с огромным джипом Торреса и наконец-то вышел.

Двухэтажный домик казался совсем небольшим даже с близкого расстояния. Он был полностью  сделан из крепкого красного кирпича, с окнами из темного дерева и такой же темной черепичной крышей. Во дворике неподалеку стояла деревянная беседка, близко к ней, но так, чтобы было безопасно – гриль-барбекю. Аккуратная поленница дров сложена около сарайчика, в котором, как Стиви помнил, хранились инструменты, надувная лодка и даже, кажется, брезентовая палатка. Крыльцо, приподнятое над землей, было густо увито плющом, который начинал тянуться дальше, наверх, стремясь найти себе что-то, за что можно было зацепиться. Забор, защищающий дворик и дом, со всех сторон укрывался соснами, растущими  так  близко, что их ветви образовывали собой зеленый игольчатый козырек. На месте. Наконец-то.

— Стиви Джи! – Джеррард, погрузившись в созерцание, едва обернулся и чуть не упал, сшибаемый налетевшим на него Фернандо Торресом. Тот изо всех сил надавил на плечи Джеррарда, подпрыгнул высоко, а оказавшись на земле – крепко обнял своего бывшего капитана.

— Ты грязный манипулятор, знаешь? – Стиви от души хлопал Нандо по спине, смеясь. Торрес отстранился, притворно обижаясь.

— Почему это «грязный»? Я с утра был в душе! Как доехал? – Спросил он, помогая вытащить сумку из багажника.

— Хорошо. Спасибо за информацию, я подсократить хотел, как в прошлый раз, а так бы не подсократил.  – Стиви хлопнул багажником, поудобней хватаясь за все, что взял с собой.

— Да не за что. Ты вовремя, мы как раз начали мясом заниматься. Я придумал, кажется, как можно без этой крышки все сделать. Ты располагайся, если хочешь чай или кофе – только что согрели. – Торрес смешно шмыгал носом, теребил завязки капюшона на толстовке, без конца поправлял козырек кепки и был еще большим ребенком, чем когда-либо.

— Я привез паяльник. – Стиви нашел паузу в этом непрерывном потоке слов. Услышав это, Нандо очень обрадовался.

— Классно! Тогда надо запаять сейчас, пока мясо будет мариноваться. Мы взяли свинину, а там вот такая маленькая косточка и во-о-о-от такой здоровый пласт мяса, без жира совсем, классно! Вот только не знаю – маринад нужен острый?

— Можно острый. – Согласился Стиви. Дифирамбы мясной вырезке вдохновили его, и он с улыбкой зашел в домик.

Совсем ничего не изменилось. Точно такая же маленькая гостиная, с камином, диваном, плетеным креслом, которое Стиви лично выбирал и привез сюда, и обычным, мягким. У стены – ведущая на второй этаж, к единственной спальне, лестница. Прямо и направо – две двери: одна в кухню, другая – в ванную. Все было таким же, как и в прошлые разы, когда Стиви приезжал сюда. Пожалуй, действительно – _совсем_ ничего не изменилось.

И, пожалуй, он и правда не сможет помешать другу, с которым приехал Фернандо. Ни помешать, ни сделать шага, ни, кажется, даже вздохнуть.  Так и стоял, словно пригвожденный к деревянному полу. Ему оставалось только смотреть перед собой, потому, что отводить взгляд было бы глупо.

Хаби Алонсо, напротив – едва Стиви вошел, свернул газету, которую держал в руках и положил ее на журнальный столик, а затем – поднялся со своего места.

— Я тоже считаю, что можно острый. – Согласился он с последней фразой Джеррарда, подходя близко к нему. Стиви молчал.

— Привет. – Хаби растянул губы в улыбке.

— Привет. – Ответил Стиви,  силясь повторить его жест.

Вот так все просто, получается. Значит, Хаби прекрасно знал, что он приедет, с самого начала. Каким бы манипулятором не был Торрес, это было не только его идеей. Что ж, они ловко все провернули.

— Сюрприз удался! – Единственным человеком, который искренне радовался происходящему, оставался Фернандо. Он поравнялся с ними и опустил руки им на плечи. – Неужели вы совсем не рады друг друга видеть?

Хаби смотрел, слегка прищурившись, прямо Стиву в глаза. Джеррард почувствовал, что земля словно уплывает из-под ног. Чтобы отогнать наваждение, он помотал головой.

— Рады. – Ответил он. Вдруг словно очнулся от оцепенения, странного и совсем ненужного. По-настоящему улыбнулся, слегка отходя назад и протягивая Алонсо руку. Алонсо пожал ее, приобнимая его и хлопая его по спине в ответ. – Очень рад тебя видеть, Хаби.

В конце концов, неправдой это не было. Стиви чувствовал, что в груди теплеет и становится словно шире. Что возвращается приятное чувство, какое было всегда, когда они оказывались втроем; большое и невообразимо светлое.

Его любимое место. Место, куда хочется возвращаться. Еще один дом.

 

* * *

— Ну оно правда как-то само! – Убеждал Фернандо, крутясь и так, и эдак, вокруг Стива, разогревающего паяльник. Стиви смотрел на Торреса исподлобья внимательным взглядом и улыбался уголками губ. – Ну правда ведь! Хаби видел, он подтвердит. — Стиви перевел взгляд на Алонсо.

— Оно действительно сломалось само. – Кивнул ему Хаби, вытирая желтым вафельным полотенцем мокрые руки. – После того, как он пару раз подергал, а потом решил все-таки сдвинуть…

— Хаби!

— …несмотря на то, что под крышкой есть такая выемка небольшая, куда можно аккуратно вставить пальчик…

— Ну Хаби!

— …и тогда она откроется без всяких усилий. И даже – совершенно целой.

Стиви смеялся, угрожающе размахивая паяльником в разные стороны. Нандо на всякий случай отошел в сторону, обижаясь, впрочем, ненадолго.

— Вот и рассказал бы про выемку! – Ответил он. Хаби взялся за нож, в ответ на реплику — пожал плечами:

— Ты не дал мне этого сделать. Зато я рассказал тебе сейчас.

— Да, очень вовремя. – Огрызнулся Торрес. – После того, как оно сломалось.

— Сейчас починим. – Уверил их Стиви,  критически разглядывая плотный плоский фиолетовый огонек. –  Все… Я пошел, сейчас вернусь. – Сказал он, покидая кухню.

Во дворе он принялся осматривать открытый барбекю, силясь найти то самое «слегка сломанное» место.

— Вот тут, слева. – Услышал он голос сзади, очень внезапный и неожиданно тихий, отчего чуть не подпрыгнул.

— Твою мать, Нандо, нельзя так пугать! Тем более, когда эта штука у меня в руках. – Он помахал паяльником. Торрес, с большим красным яблоком в руках, обошел барбекю и сел на корточки возле.

— Извини, ладно? – Сказал он спустя минуту тишины и, шумно хрустнув, откусил кусок. Стиви наклонился к поврежденному месту, внимательно рассматривая.

— За что, за барбекю? – Спросил он, пристраиваясь удобней, и одной рукой поднес паяльник к зубчатому слому, другой же – спустил вниз со лба широкие пластиковые прозрачные очки. – Фигня, можно же исправить. Сейчас как новый будет.

— За Хаби. Точнее — за то, что я не сказал, что приеду с Хаби.

— Это бы что-то изменило? – Металлические кусочки плавились под высокой температурой, растекались в причудливые фигуры, которые Джеррард пытался аккуратно соединить друг с другом.

— Да. Ты бы не приехал.

— Да? – Откликнулся Стиви. – Возможно. – Слегка кивнул он, не успев, впрочем, как следует обдумать эту мысль. – А возможно бы… — он добавил припоя, — и приехал.

— Ты не рад его видеть? – Торрес грыз яблоко, задавал свои вопросы таким ровным тоном, словно его не раздирало как обычно любопытство. Возможно, это действительно было для него слишком серьезно. Чтобы Стиви был очень рад видеть Хаби.  Чтобы два, возможно, самых близких для него человека были рады встрече друг с другом. Широкая душа Нандо просто не выдержала бы иного.

Джеррард водил паяльником точно пером по рисовой бумаге – медленно, плавно, без лишних движений, способных испортить всё.

— Рад. – Когда части наконец ровно соединились между собой припоем, он убрал инструмент, снял очки и критически осмотрел работу. Вроде неплохо. – Я рад его видеть, правда. – Стиви ухватился за деревянную ручку крышки и потянул на себя, закрывая барбекю. Двигалось отлично. Стиви удовлетворенно улыбнулся и выключил паяльник, поворачиваясь к Торресу.

— Правда. Это действительно было неожиданно, но это хорошо, что он здесь. Мы давно не отдыхали вместе, тем более – вот так, втроем. Правда. – Зачем-то добавил он снова. Торрес, кажется, ответом удовлетворился. Во всяком случае, его сосредоточенно жующее лицо осветилось искренней улыбкой. Стиви внутри похвалил себя. Нечего сейчас говорить о чем-то другом, в конце концов – это действительно отдых.

— Смотри. – Он поманил Фернандо рукой, заставляя его подняться с корточек и подойти ближе. – Вот так берешь, — он просунул руку под крышку и зацепил механизм, легко потянув ее вверх и открывая барбекю, — и открываешь. И все.

— Ага, запомнил. Спасибо! Пойдем, Хаби уже резать начал, наверное, надо помочь.

Пока Стиви складывал инструменты и мыл руки, в кухне даже заиграла музыка. Фернандо ставил старенький приемник на одну из полок и боролся с шумом и помехами, вертя длинную серебристую антенну в разные стороны, то вытаскивая ее совсем, то понемногу загоняя секции друг в друга. Уже начинало темнеть и Стиви,  входя в кухню, щелкнул выключателем. Кухня озарилась теплым желтым светом. Стало совсем уютно.

— Острое мясо делаем? – Спросил Алонсо, ловко орудуя ножом. Джеррард взял в руки бутылку с соусом, который, видимо, купили для маринада. В ответ на вопрос он кивнул:

— Давайте. Перец нужен, красный… ага, есть. А что-то есть к мясу?

— В смысле, гарнир? – Торрес закончил мучить радио и подошел к столу.

— В смысле, выпить. – Ответил за Стива Хаби.— Да, есть. Есть пиво, и есть виски, который кто-то зачем-то взял с собой.

— Точно так же как «кто-то зачем-то взял с собой» красное вино. – Парировал Нандо. – А к мясу овощи нарезать можно. Я нарежу.

— Режь.

Радио перешло на вечернее вещание с неторопливой ненавязчивой музыкой. Под нее они закончили разделывать мясо, которое залили маринадом и оставили пропитываться. Стиви почувствовал, что начинает замерзать. Его сумка так и осталась в гостиной. Немного покопавшись, он выудил из нее толстовку, натянул ее на себя и закатал рукава. Стало гораздо теплей.

Спустя пару часов они жарили мясо во дворе. Стемнело, но их освещала яркая лампочка,  висящая на проводе над беседкой. Тлели под решеткой ярким оранжевым светом угли, на решетке приятно шипело мясо, дым от него поднимался вверх, насквозь пропитывая сосновые иголки. Первую партию они прикончили в два счета и даже успели слегка захмелеть от пива. Стиви сидел на низком стульчике без спинки, прихваченном с крыльца, широко расставив ноги, и лениво наблюдал за тем, как Алонсо щипцами переворачивает поджарившиеся куски, время от времени прихлебывая из банки. Торрес хрустел свежими огурцами. Перенесенное из кухни радио тихо пело о красивой ночи для красивого дня, музыка отзывалась в голове, расслабляла окончательно, окутывая собой, словно облаком звуков. Слегка клонило в сон, ровно настолько, чтобы происходящее казалось чем-то нереальным, словно все они были не здесь на самом деле, но перенесены друг к другу астральным сновидением. И можно не просыпаться, а наоборот – делать все, что хочешь, пока это можно, пока все дозволено.

Они разговаривали. В основном, конечно, о сезоне, который закончился, хотя казался бесконечным. В той или иной степени каждый был доволен своим клубом, самые неприятные моменты они успели обсудить еще до того, как хмель ударил в голову, чтобы не говорить о них потом. Затем пришел черед планов на будущее, каких-то желаний, размышлений. Единственная тема, которую они обходили стороной – это трансферы. Почему-то сейчас говорить об этом казалось неуместным, но ведь было много другого, что они могли обсудить.

— Стиви. – Джеррард поднял глаза и увидел перед ними щипцы, протянутые рукояткой вперед. – Твоя очередь.

Он послушно поднялся с места, уступая его Хаби, а сам встал возле барбекю. Часть углей успела потухнуть, и он взял лежащие на деревянном выступе меха.

— Ни с каким Майами не сравнить. – Прокомментировал он вслух свои какие-то мысли.

— Да. – Согласился Торрес. – Ола тоже хочет уехать, когда Нора поправится, в Майами. Даже отель забронировала. Так что я как вернусь в Лондон – сразу сваливаю. До самых тренировок.

— Никого не хочу видеть. – Заметил в свою очередь Хаби. – Это когда вокруг тебя сначала очень много всех, а когда они все исчезают – так хорошо становится.

— Что? – Не понял его сначала Стив: красноречие Алонсо никак не дружило с количеством выпитого им пива. – А, да. Да, точно.

— Зануды. – Торрес зевнул. – Ну где там мясо уже?

Горячее, сочное, в меру острое мясо таяло во рту, было просто каким-то нереально вкусным. Они даже пожалели о том, что замариновали так мало, впрочем, чувствуя себя сытыми и даже переевшими. Батарея пустых баночек из-под пива под столом растянулась до самого края беседки в длину и начинала увеличиваться вширь.

— Я не встану отсюда! – Пожаловался Торрес. Глаза его в темноте блестели, рот постоянно норовил растянуться в улыбку и все движения были смазанными. Встать он, скорее всего, действительно уже бы не сумел, но вот лечь ему хотелось определенно, судя по тому, как его настойчиво вело влево, к продолжению скамейки, на которой он сидел.

— Завтра утром на рыбалку. – Сказал Стиви невпопад. – Хочу посмотреть на пирс, Нандо сказал, его починили.

— Да. Доски вставили недостающие, теперь ходить можно. – Отозвался Хаби.

— Отлично. Рыбалка. – Кивнул Джеррард и поставил свою, последнюю на сегодня, банку на деревянный столик. – А сегодня – спать.

— Кстати, а где мы будем спать? – Снова подал голос Фернандо, который, казалось, уже успел задремать. – Наверху кровать одна. Большая, но мы втроем на ней – нет… никак.

Стиви почувствовал на себе взгляд  Хаби. Словно прожигающий кожу насквозь, такой, что не ответить было невозможно. Стиви послушно смотрел в его глаза, такие же пьяные, как и у него самого. Голова кружилась, все в голове сцеплялось между собой, превращалось в затягивающий омут, растворяющий все вокруг себя, засасывающий в бездну любые мысли, кроме одной, самой яркой, самой четкой, последней – «Хаби Алонсо».

— Я лягу на диване, внизу. – Ответил он Фернандо. Тот, казалось, сразу же проснулся.

— Да? А я могу… нет, давай я. Ты же…

— Все нормально. – Стиви усилием воли заставил себя перевести взгляд. Фернандо кусал губы, смотрел то на него, то на Хаби и молчал, прекрасно зная: лучше ничего не говорить лишнего. – Иди наверх, ложись.

— Ладно. – Не стал спорить Торрес. – Но сначала мне надо поссать. – Решительно заявил он напоследок, с трудом поднимаясь со скамеечки и едва не падая. – Спокойной ночи.

— Проследил бы ты за ним. – Заметил Стиви,  глядя на то, как Торрес спотыкается о крыльцо, но все-таки заходит в дом. – Покалечится же.

— Да нет, автопилот пока работает. – Хаби внимательно наблюдал за Нандо. – Это еще не критично для него, дойдет. – Уверенно ответил он, отворачиваясь от дома. Он уперся локтями в столешницу и умостил подбородок на скрещенные руки.

Оба молчали. Говорить не хотелось  — любое слово, сказанное сейчас, будет звучать, как лишнее. И может Джеррарду это казалось, а может было виновато пиво, но он чувствовал какой-то дискомфорт. Хотелось не то сбежать, не то наоборот – прогнать самого Хаби.

Вечер совсем перетек в ночь.  Небо стало совсем черным, растягивалось полотном, на котором тут и там зажигались звезды, рисуя невидимой линией очертания созвездий, легкий  ветер совсем стих, оставив за собой прохладу. Стиви,  казалось, слышит малейший шорох вокруг себя, любое движение. Все чувства обострились, стянулись между собой в одну тонкую нить оголенных нервов, тронешь которую – и выплеснутся наружу все эмоции сразу. И не то, чтобы Стиви этого не хотел или, не дай бог, боялся, но как будто сейчас было _не время_.

Они поговорят завтра, если это будет нужно. Да, именно так. Завтра.

— Спать? – Только и спросил Джеррард, приняв внутри себя это, успокоившее его, решение. Хаби очнулся, посмотрел на него внимательно.

— Идем. – Он отодвинулся и встал, пошатываясь. — Оставим это здесь? – Он оглядел беспорядок на столе и вокруг него.

— Да пофиг, пусть остается.

— Хорошо.

Кутаясь в шерстяной плед и силясь устроиться на мягкой подушке удобней, Стиви не мог думать ни о чем другом, как о человеке, который явно уже крепко спал, с ним в одном доме. Который снова появился в его жизни без всякого спросу.

Последнее, что представлял Стиви перед тем, как провалиться в сон – ярко блестевшие глаза Алонсо, которые смотрели прямо в его глаза.

 

* * *

Тишина. Немой утренний сон природы, расползающийся туманом над водной гладью, который бережно окутывал растущие недалеко от берега деревья серой прозрачной дымкой. Тихая река тут и там поблескивала редкими отсветами еще низкого желтого солнца, прозрачная вода в ней слегка волновалась, но тут же, успокаиваясь, продолжала мерное течение. Дна видно не было, вместо него – глубокая синева, словно тоже покрытая туманом. На ее фоне тонкая леска исчезала, едва ветер касался ее, отводя в сторону. Оранжевый поплавок качался то влево, то вправо на редких низких волнах, но все же был недвижим.

Стиви смотрел на него и как-то сонно улыбался. К черту всякие книги с предложениями переставить в квартире всю мебель, установить золотую статую по центру, для пущей верности, перестать есть стейки и только так обрести гармонию. Вот она, гармония. Самая настоящая, неподдельная, заполняющая сверху донизу. Просто – сидеть, смотреть на поплавок, дышать полной грудью. В полном ненавязчивом одиночестве.

— Почему не разбудил?

Или не в полном ненавязчивом одиночестве.

Стиви поднял голову на голос. Хаби стоял рядом, одетый в светло-голубые джинсы и серую толстовку. Джеррард напрягся. В его, Стива, серую толстовку с мягким капюшоном со шнурками, заканчивающимися крупными металлическими бусинами. Стиви поднял вверху указательный палец и ткнул перед собой, целясь Хаби в грудь.

— На тебе моя толстовка. – Сказал он недовольно. Хаби не понял, посмотрел на себя удивленно.

— Что? Нет. Это моя толстовка. Не новая, причем. – Он вывернул руку, глядя на локоть, совсем не истертый.

— Хаби, сними, я не люблю, когда мои вещи трогают. – Попросил Джеррард. Внутри него нарастало раздражение. К чему сейчас было это дурачество, больше показное, чем на что-то нацеленное?  Алонсо нахмурился.

— Стиви, не глупи. – Тон его голоса изменился, став тверже. — Я не буду ничего снимать, тем более – свою одежду. Тем более – здесь. Не жарко, знаешь ли. – Он потер шею. – И не кричи, ты распугаешь себе всю рыбу.

— Иди в задницу! Что за привычка – брать все, что плохо лежит? – Джеррард силился вспомнить, где он мог оставить вещь после вчерашнего вечера, но не мог – память, в ответ на все, рисовала в сознании черную дыру.

— Ты идиот, Джеррард. – Хаби будто сдался. Вздохнул и, засунув обе руки в карманы джинсов, пару раз раскачался  на пятках. — Докажи, что это твоя вещь, я сниму ее здесь же. Возможно, рискуя застудить легкие или подхватить какую-нибудь инфекцию пострашней.

Джеррард смотрел на него внимательным взглядом, устав от этого внезапного раздражения, которое действовало на не самую свежую с утра голову, точно дрель в бетонную стену. И зачем Алонсо пришел сюда, тогда, когда ему крайне нужно было побыть одному.

— Хаби. – Начал он уже тише. — Она  — «ливерпульская». Выпущена в одиннадцатом году, исключительно «для своих», ограниченная серия, не продавалась. И она именная — у нее на этикетке внутри инициалы, две буквы – «SG». Шутка затянулась, признай.

Хаби подошел ближе, поравнялся рядом с ним и задрал правый край серой толстовки, обнажив темный плотный ворсовый подклад. Зацепил пальцами широкую белую этикетку, расправил ее, и, повернув так, чтобы было удобней разглядеть, продемонстрировал Стиву. Джеррард как завороженный, вытягивая шею вперед, смотрел на выкрашенные на этикетке буквы: «XA».

— Откуда? – Вырвалось у него. Хаби отпустил кофту.

— Оттуда. – Отозвался он тем же тоном. — Отложим мое раздевание?

Стиви не отвечал ему. Вся эта ситуация была настолько нелепой, и можно было бы не заострять на ней внимания, только почему-то он чувствовал себя глупо. Ощущение комфорта, которое он хранил последние несколько минут, испарилось бесследно, вместо него внутри появилось  томящее чувство, настолько неприятное, что если бы это был не Хаби – Джеррард бы, скорее, сам ушел.

Повисла неловкая тишина. Стиви не смотрел на него, предпочитая гипнотизировать поплавок. Хоть что-то, на что можно отвлечься и перестать себя чувствовать столь неуютно. Алонсо обошел его и сел справа от него, свешивая ноги с пирса. До воды было еще далеко, кончики кроссовок даже не касались ее. Хаби оперся на выставленные за спиной кулаки и тоже перевел свой взгляд на поплавок.

— Ты меня боишься или избегаешь? – Спросил он спустя пару минут явно надоевшей ему тишины. Стиви коротко вздохнул: кажется, ему сегодня покоя не будет.

И вдруг он вспомнил о том, о чем думал еще вчера, когда они с Хаби остались вдвоем в беседке. Из всех вчерашних событий, которые он пережил, память решила подкинуть именно это – злая ирония. Тогда, сидя напротив и глядя на Алонсо, он чувствовал, что им был необходим разговор. Хоть какой-нибудь. Одно ведь дело, когда их редкие встречи планируются и происходят уже после того, как в голове пронесется парочка ненужных мыслей и воспоминаний — словно внутри заложенная автоматическая реакция. Она почему-то никак не хотела исчезать, превратилась в привычку. Но Тонтон, это невероятное место, само собой подстроило их неожиданное воссоединение, именно подобное, спустя три года; столкнуло лбами, пустив дальнейшее на самотек. Взрослые люди, разберутся. Впрочем, нет, не очень удачное определение: не разберутся – поговорят.

— Ни то, ни другое. – Коротко ответил Джеррард.

Он  и сам не знал. Впрочем, нет, это определенно не было страхом, скорее – ожиданием неизвестного. Ведь Хаби прекрасно знал о том, что Стиви приедет в Тонтон, возможно, он сам прежде всего хотел что-то ему сказать. А вот насчет того, чтобы избегать… Скорее да, чем нет. Стиви помнил вчерашний день: он всегда был либо только рядом с Нандо, либо они были втроем и связующим для них двоих звеном был все тот же Нандо. А как только они остались наедине – тут же предпочли разойтись. И это было правильно, — да, Стиви повторил про себя – это было правильным. Иначе слишком легко привыкнуть к нему снова. Привыкнуть, чтобы с болью, ненавистью и страшной тоской выдирать из себя все эти воспоминания и чувства. А Стиви Джи предпочитал сохранять свое сознание холодным.

Было сложно. Сейчас Хаби Алонсо сидел слишком близко к нему. И если он хотя бы пальцем дотронется до Джеррарда – все его хваленое хладнокровие покатится к чертям.

Внезапно леска задрожала. Стиви на одних рефлексах подался назад, вытягивая удочку на себя, заканчивая это действие резким рывком, когда голова рыбы показалась над водой. Теперь же она, висящая на леске, трепыхалась у него в руке, крепко сжатая. Вполне себе живой средних размеров окунек.

— Ну надо же. – Джеррард был доволен. Настроение мгновенно подскочило на сотню пунктов. Он повернулся к Алонсо, который наблюдал за рыбой с тем же понимающим восторгом. – Отпускаем или оставляем?

— А если оставляем – ее надо будет жарить? – Уточнил Хаби. Стиви перевел взгляд на окунька.

— Запечь с картошкой и зеленью в брюхе. – Проговорил он. — В масле.

— И с грибами. – Добавил Хаби. Оба переглянулись.

Пока Стиви снимал рыбу с лески, Хаби почти лег на пирс животом и, приноровившись, зачерпнул в небольшое ведерко речной воды. Окунек, все еще трепетавший хвостом, отправился туда.

Обоих охватил задор и недавняя неловкость тут же забылась. Стало легче. Они еле слышно переговаривались, сыпали рыбацкими терминами, хвастались, вспоминали удачные уловы. Стиви расхохотался от души, когда Алонсо во всех подробностях рассказал о том, как однажды на рыбалке его отец впервые доверил сыну удочку, с которой тот затем, героически ушел под воду, но не от того, что на наживку клюнула огромная рыба, а от того, что в полной тишине он неожиданно испугался громкого кваканья лягушки.

— Вынырнул целым? – Отсмеявшись, спросил Джеррард. Хаби кивнул.

— Сам — да, но кепку было жалко. Подсекай, смотри!... – Он сам ухватился за удочку и потянул на себя. Второй окунек присоединился к первому.

— А что сказал Фернандо, когда ты уходил? – Стиви,  замахнувшись, снова вернул поплавок на волны. Хаби закатал левый рукав толстовки и посмотрел на часы.

— Фернандо? В семь часов утра? В выходной день, на природе, после того, сколько он вчера выпил?

— Спит без задних ног, я понял. – Хмыкнул Стиви. – Даже лучше. Отдых пойдет ему на пользу, я считаю.

Туман где-то вдалеке начинал рассеиваться и Стиви чувствовал, как становилось теплей. Мало-помалу их начинал окружать тяжелый насыщенный влагой воздух. Джеррард поднял глаза к небу. Низко над их головами начинали собираться облака, густые, они мерно плыли по небу, выделяясь серыми боками. Завтра, а возможно уже сегодня вечером пойдет дождь.

— А как он тебя сюда вытащил? – Задал он Хаби вопрос, который не давал ему покоя со вчерашнего дня. Хаби ответил не сразу. Неожиданно он весь собрался, словно его неправильно подобранные слова могли бы как-то повлиять на их совместный отдых.

— Скажем так, — ответил он все-таки, через минуту, — это была моя идея.

— Твоя? – Переспросил Стиви удивленно. Алонсо пожал плечами.

— Про Тонтон вспомнил Нандо, но я звонил ему сам, еще за неделю до этого и предложил встретиться.

— Вот как. – Стиви не знал, что сказать. Надо же, сам решил приехать. Обычно для этого требовалось приглашение и иногда даже не одно.

Рыбалка получилась удачной. Через пару часов они засобирались уходить. Восемь красивых окуней били хвостами в узком ведерке, Стиви был горд и страшно доволен собой.

— Вот только у нас нет ни грибов, ни зелени. – Напомнил он, складывая удочку. Хаби почесал бороду.

— До Тонтона сорок минут езды, смотаемся в тот минимаркет, помнишь? – Джеррард кивнул согласно и перехватил ведро поудобней.

— Если он еще на месте. А рыбу оставим во дворе, да? Что…

Стиви едва не выронил ведро. Хаби подошел совсем близко к нему и наклонился лицом к уху. После чего замер, оставаясь стоять так и не двигаясь вообще. Джеррард слушал его дыхание и чувствовал, что сердце колотится, рискуя пробить ребра насквозь. «Эй, не стой так близко!» — хотел сказать он, но язык словно прилип к нёбу, а сам он знал, что не сможет сделать ни одного движения.

Хаби отстранился сам и выглядел, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Пошли. – Бросил он, обошел его и направился по пирсу к тропке, ведущей через лес к их домику. Стиву ничего не оставалось, как пойти за ним.

 

* * *

Супермаркет был на месте, разве что стены перекрасили, даже не перекрасили, а, скорее, обновили прежний песочный цвет. Внутри все осталось прежним, даже расположение витрин. Хаби катил продуктовую корзину перед собой и внимательно вглядывался во все этикетки продуктов, которые Джеррард в нее забрасывал.

— «Сыр сливочный»…  на кой черт тебе сыр? – Спросил он Стива. Тот отвлекся от выбора замороженных грибов в ярких пакетах, поднял на него взгляд.

— Я хочу сыр. И, раз ты все еще стоишь у того  холодильника – салями тоже возьми. – Сказал он и снова почти нырнул головой в глубокую морозилку с полуфабрикатами.

Но краем глаза он успел заметить, как Хаби закатил глаза. Это его насмешило. Джеррард в вопросах еды был просто невыносимым человеком. Стиви это и сам прекрасно знал, но предпочитал мириться, оставляя все на откуп постоянным физическим нагрузкам. Только доводя себя до полного изнурения на тренировках, он без зазрения совести мог лопать острую ветчину, бургеры и прочую подобную совсем не полезную пищу. Язва желудка ему не грозила, а вот «побаловать себя», как он это называл, он имел полное право.

На кассе они расплачивались почти полчаса. Хаби рассортировывал все по большим фирменным пакетам и, судя по взгляду, предпочел бы оставить половину здесь, но Стиви был неумолим. Убрав бумажник в карман спортивной куртки, он подхватил половину пакетов, которые не влезли в корзину, и пошел с ними к авто. Хаби безропотно  покатил корзину следом. В некоторых делах с капитаном «красных» точно не нужно было спорить.

Когда они вернулись домой, Фернандо уже проснулся. Увидев, как авто Джеррарда заезжает во двор, он, стоящий посреди дворика, развернулся на пятках и, глубоко засунув руки в карманы широких джинсов, лениво направился к ним.

— А чего не предупредили? – Спросил он вылезшего с переднего сидения Хаби и зевнул. Тот прошел мимо Торреса и потрепал его по волосам.

— Ты же спишь, зачем тебя будить?  Мы рыбу ловили. – Добавил он, вкладывая в руки Нандо распухшие от продуктов пакеты.

— Рыбу? Рыба – это клево, да. – Услышал Стиви уже отдаляющийся его голос.

Старенький холодильник весело тарахтел своими внутренностями через широко распахнутые дверцы. Джеррард распихивал продукты по секциям, но обернутый в тоненькую пищевую пленку сыр и упаковку салями он оставил на столе. До обеда было еще много времени  и можно было перекусить. И, кстати, от кофе он бы тоже не отказался, если только они не забыли его купить…

Кофе был растворимым, но не столь гадостным на вкус, как это бывает обычно, когда ты хватаешь банку с прилично выглядящей этикеткой с полки супермаркета, а потом понимаешь – насколько сильно от этикетки отличается разведенная в кипятке бурда. А этот было совсем так ничего. Если бы еще окно открыть, чтобы совсем – как дома.

Деревянная рама подалась не сразу. Только нажав посильней, Стиви услышал скрип и застекленная створка послушно раскрылась. Вторая, скрепленная с рамой небольшим затвором,   открылась уже легче. Кухня мгновенно наполнилась влажным воздухом с сильным запахом хвои и сосновых шишек. Стиви оперся локтями о подоконник и, крепко сжав кружку обеими руками, уставился во дворик. Чуть вдалеке Хаби расстилал на деревянном столике широкие газетные листы, а ведерко с рыбой стояло  теперь у самой беседки. Рядом с самой беседкой сидел на низком стульчике Фернандо Торрес и, что-то отвечая Алонсо, сортировал вчерашний мусор в освободившиеся от продуктов пакеты.

Стиви силился вспомнить – а они ловили рыбу, когда приезжали в тот раз? Кажется, нет, но почему-то у него были какие-то смутные воспоминания насчет этого. Он перебирал моменты в памяти глядя на то, как Хаби подворачивает рукава клетчатой рубашки, готовясь возиться с рыбой. Небрежно, но в то же время тщательно подкатывает каждый рукав выше локтя, сгибая и разгибая поочередно руки, чтобы движения были свободными.

Они не ловили рыбу в прошлый раз, но хотели – помешал сломанный пирс. Тем не менее, на следующее утро Стиви проснулся в самую рань. Возможно, сказывалось чужое место, возможно – совсем прохладная в тот раз погода, дожди не лили всего пару дней. Он проснулся и сразу же разбудил Хаби. Вспомнив и об этом сейчас, Стиви прикрыл ненадолго глаза, внезапно стало неловко так, что даже щеки запылали. Но яркое воспоминание рисовало  перед глазами картинку сонного, теплого, взъерошенного Хаби, который смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом мутных глаз.

«Что?». «Пойдем…», — Стиви вытащил его из постели, заставив одеться и не дав ни одной лишней минуты сверх того. Фернандо спал внизу, на разобранном диване, звездочкой, широко раскидав свои длинные руки и ноги в разные стороны, утоптав край одеяла почти на пол. Они прошли мимо него, намеренно стараясь вести себя как можно тише, но это и не понадобилось – Торреса пушкой не разбудишь, особенно так рано.

«Ну и зачем ты меня сюда притащил в такую рань?». Стиви не дал тогда ответа на этот вопрос, он и сам не знал. Ему просто очень захотелось прийти сюда с Алонсо, пусть и в такую рань, что не проснулись даже птицы, и солнце на самом горизонте выглядело мутным блеклым пятном. Они гуляли вдвоем по каменистому берегу, почти не разговаривали, изредка перебрасываясь парой фраз. Хаби вообще, кажется, едва ли не досыпал на ходу. И когда Стиви внезапно ненадолго остановился – у того самого пирса, он не решился подниматься на ненадежные доски, Хаби обнял его со спины, умостив небритый подбородок на плечо.

«Ты доволен?». У него был совсем тихий голос и произнесенная фраза походила на мурлыканье, учитывая акцент и раннее утро. Стиви просунул его ладони в свои рукава, соединяя обе куртки в одну, переплел их пальцы, прижался своей щекой к его колючей, и прикрыв глаза, смотрел на то, как белесый круг, пробираясь светом сквозь плотный туман, скользит выше по серо-голубому небу. Он не был доволен. Он был опьяняюще, окончательно и бесповоротно счастлив.

Стиви вспоминал обо всем этом сейчас и не знал, куда от всего этого деться. Ему казалось, все эти мысли написаны у него на лбу и любой, кто посмотрит сейчас на него, сразу все поймет. Нельзя было этого допускать, абсолютно нельзя.

— Эй, нет! Как это?! Не надо! – Услышал он вдруг громкие крики. Стиви очнулся от своего оцепенения и посмотрел в окно. – Хаби, не вздумай, я сказал!

Алонсо стоял за столиком, сжимая в руках занесенный над столом нож. Фернандо стоял рядом с ним и, насколько Стиви мог разглядеть, его рука лежала аккурат под самым лезвием.

— Эй, вы что там делаете? – Крикнул Джеррард. Кофе в его руках почти остыл и он поставил кружку на подоконник. – Что происходит?

На самом деле все оказалось гораздо проще и до слез комично. Хотя Нандо совсем не смеялся, а напротив – сильно обиделся. Развернуться и уйти ему не позволял окунь, которого он держал под ладонью; едва ладонь приподнималась, как  живая рыба начинала бить хвостом и трепыхаться, всеми силами стараясь ускользнуть от стола, газеты, ножа и трех футболистов подальше. Поэтому он стоял на месте, но осуждающе смотрел на Алонсо, которому эта ситуация потихоньку начала надоедать.

— Нандо, уймись. – Говорил он спокойно. – Это – рыба, которую мы все хотим съесть сегодня на обед. Лично я уже голоден, потому, что в отличие от Стивена не набиваю себе живот чем попало. Отдай мне рыбу, время идет.

— Она же живая! А ты ее – резать? Это бесчеловечно! – Услышал он в ответ. Алонсо вздохнул:

— Я тебе поспешу напомнить, что то мясо, которое ты жрал вчера, тоже когда-то было живым. Продолжишь говорить о человечности или дашь мне, наконец, приготовить обед?

Торрес не унимался.

— Я не видел, как умирало вчерашнее мясо и я не видел его живым. А эту рыбу – вижу! Я не смогу ее есть, я буду знать, что ты ее убил!

 — Я сейчас убью тебя, – выдохнул Хаби, — если ты не успокоишься. И зажарю на этом вот гриле. – Он кивнул в сторону. — Уйди уже отсюда.

— Стиви,  скажи ему! – Торрес обернулся к красному от смеха Джеррарду. – Он же убьет эту рыбу вот этим самым ножом! Вот этими самыми руками с вот этим самым ножом в них! Эту рыбу! Живую!

Окунек под его ладонью слабо трепыхнул хвостом.

— Во-первых… — Стиви откашлялся, пытаясь восстановить сбитое от смеха дыхание, — я не набиваю себе живот чем попало! Сыр вкусный, я попробовал совсем немного и оставил его на обед.

Хаби склонил голову к плечу, внимательно слушая.

— А во-вторых, Хаби, ты зря так начал. Надо было сначала отправить его, куда подальше, а потом сказать, что рыбка просто заснула и не просыпалась, вот мы и решили ее…

— Знаете что! – Торрес разжал ладонь. Оказавшийся на свободе окунь мгновенно запрыгал с газеты, но был тут же остановлен превосходной реакцией Алонсо. – Катитесь вы все к черту, слышите? К черту! – Почти кричал он, резко развернулся и направился к дому. Стиви и Хаби смотрели ему вслед.

— Нам еще аукнется эта «смертельная обида», помяни мое слово. – Огорченно сказал Джеррард.

— Да нет, отойдет. Надо бы его занять чем-нибудь, пока я тут рыбу чищу. – Хаби почесал кулаком подбородок. Затем посмотрел вниз, на стол, где окунь, уже наполовину лишившийся чешуи, выражал протест еле слышным подёргиванием плавников.— Ну что, приятель. Тебя любили в этом мире, знай это. – Торжественным тоном заключил он и вспорол ему брюхо одним движением.

Через полчаса они, вместе с блюдом полным сырой рыбы,  зашли в кухню. Но перед этим оба  прошли мимо дивана в гостиной, на котором сидел Торрес и сосредоточенно читал остатки старой газеты. Стиви ухмыльнулся, глядя на это действие. Точь-в-точь  Лили-Элла, которая точно так же уходила куда-нибудь, когда обижалась на него или на Алекс, и нарочито напоказ занималась какими-то своими делами.

— Я сейчас. – Бросил он Хаби и вышел из кухни.

В гостиной он остановился за диваном так, чтобы Торрес его не видел.

— Нандо. – Тот вздрогнул, едва не выронив газету из рук. – Прекращай, слышишь?

Торрес не отвечал. Стиви вздохнул – неужели тоже, как с ребенком.

— Прекращай, слышишь меня? Надо было тебе сразу уйти тогда, если ты не выносишь смотреть как… «режут живую рыбу», — хотел добавить он, но вместо этого произнес,  — все это делается. Эй?

Фернандо все равно не подавал ни единого звука, но Стиви как-то почувствовал, что тот расслабился. Джеррард смотрел на него снизу вверх – взрослый мужчина, у самого уже двое мелких, которые тоже явно не видели ни разу в жизни, как режут еще живую рыбу. И все равно в глазах Стива он на какую-то свою часть оставался там солнечным веснушчатым ребенком, который когда-то давно пришел в его клуб и которого Стиви,  кажется, на всю жизнь запомнит именно таким.

— «Дете-еныш». – Не выдержал Джеррард и запустил когда-то привычным жестом ладонь в жесткие вихры. Фернандо мгновенно задрал голову, глядя на него снизу верх, чуть прищурившись.

— А вы – «отвратительные родители». – Ехидно заключил он и снова уставился в свою газету, только теперь уже – Стиви видел – действительно с интересом. В этом был весь Торрес – смертельно обижался ровно до тех пор, пока не отойдет или обидчик не признает свою неправоту, а после – забудет насовсем.

Вот и хорошо.

— Как все прошло? – Поинтересовался Хаби, выбирающий из пакета картошку покрупней. Стиви полез в морозилку – достать замороженных грибов.

— Сказал, что мы — хреновые родители. – Слегка огорченно ответил он. Хаби тихо засмеялся.

Стиви,  безуспешно пытающийся вскрыть пакет с грибами, поднял глаза и неожиданно наткнулся на ответный взгляд. Хаби смотрел на него и улыбался одними уголками губ. Не отрываясь, почти не двигаясь.

Хаби всегда и всего было мало. В магазинах он покупал двухлитровые бутылки колы, даже несмотря на то, что по приходу домой ему потребуется всего стакан, чтобы утолить жажду. Остальная бутылка могла стоять в холодильнике неделю, постепенно теряя свой углекислый газ через не всегда плотно закрытую крышку. В переезды брал  всегда одну-две вещи сверх необходимого, и у него всегда был с собой  лишний комплект формы. А еще, отчасти поэтому, Хаби был любимчиком всех тренеров, тщательно выполняющим максимально все необходимые упражнения, просто потому, что имел свой личный интерес – сможет он сделать это или нет.

И однажды он так и сказал Джеррарду: «Ты мне нужен». Это было спустя неделю после того, как они официально установили кубок Лиги Чемпионов на почетном месте в клубе. Стиви тогда не понял, ответил: «Я здесь», хотя едва не лишился в миг рассудка, от этих слов. Его самого будто штормило уже пару месяцев от того, что Алонсо вдруг занял все мысли, все до единой. Хорошо – не все: Кубок ему тоже очень хотелось.  К тому же – он совершил, как он думал тогда, большую ошибку, когда поцеловал Алонсо на стадионе, ведь когда они выиграли Кубок, больше ни о чем другом, кроме Хаби, он думать уже не мог.

«Ты не понял. Ты мне нужен. Весь ты». — Хаби сносно говорил на скаузерском, поднатаскавшись за год, но изъяснялся так, как чувствовал, наплевав на все литературные правила. И пока Стиви подбирал в голове достойный ответ на это предложение, Хаби поцеловал его сам. Точно так же, наплевав на все правила, так, как чувствовал, так, словно ему всего было мало. И, как и хотел, он получил всего Джеррарда, всего до единого.

И смотрел Алонсо всегда так, словно видел насквозь, пронзительным неотрывным взглядом. Но при этом Стиви знал – Хаби смотрел так только на него. Всегда, он проверял. Он даже порой даже с некоторой ревностью следил за ним, когда тот разговаривал с другими людьми. Его взгляд мог быть любым – серьезным, насмешливым,  грустными, безразличным; сотни эмоций, каждая – по своей ситуации. Но так пристально, в глаза – только на него, Джеррарда. И это, черт побери, сводило с ума.

Какого черта он смотрел так прямо сейчас? Подумав об этом, Стиви нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

Сквозь открытое окно до них донесся отчетливый мерный стук, слегка глухой, как будто что-то ударялось о тупой предмет. Стиви оставил пакет с грибами в покое и подошел ближе к окну, посмотреть . Догадка, появившаяся у него в мозгу, совсем простая и даже банальная,  подтвердилась.

— Откуда? – Только выкрикнул он. Фернандо, услышав, медленно развернулся на одной ноге, второй продолжая набивать белый кожаный мяч.

— А я его всегда, — он чуть покачался и поймал равновесие, — с собой вожу. – Ответил он громко. – Сыграем после? – Мяч отскакивал он ноги снова и снова.

— Мы хотели совсем отдохнуть от футбола? – Внезапно раздалось над ухом. Стиви повернул голову – Хаби смотрел на Торреса с явным одобрением. И задумался.

— Нет.

— А вероятность того, что эта ходячая гиперактивность даст поспать, близится к нулю. Значит играем. – Уверенно подытожил Хаби и вернулся к столу.

 

* * *

Фернандо воздал прекрасную память почившей рыбе, умяв ее, в прямом смысле, до косточек. Даже умудрился подавиться мелкой, аккурат в ту же секунду, как Джеррард  произнес: «Только осторожно, в ней много костей», и выровнять дыхание,  как только Хаби замахнулся для удара по спине.

И Хаби был прав – поспать ему не дали. Вместо этого, покончив с обедом и немного посидев и поговорив после него, чтобы отдохнуть, они трое вышли во дворик и встали на крыльце плечом к плечу, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Гриль. – Сказал Фернандо. Стиви покачал головой.

— Угробить можно. А второй раз я его паять не буду.

— Сарай. – Подал голос Хаби.

— Не вариант. – Тут же ответил Торрес. – Там трава высокая, мало ли кто в ней водится.

— Вот же проблема. – Фыркнул Джеррард. – Беседка – тоже нет, угробим.

— А за ней, кстати, забор. – Заметил Хаби.

— Прочный. – Добавил Торрес.

— А рядом – гриль и это мы уже обсудили. Давайте правее смотреть.

Все трое, не сговариваясь, синхронно повернулись вправо.

— Вон то дерево. – Фернандо выпятил подбородок вперед. – Как раз напротив забора растет.

— А между ним и забором – угол. – Джеррард склонил голову к плечу.

— А забор – прочный. – Тоном как у Фернандо заключил Хаби.

— Зашибись! – Произнесли все трое одновременно и сошли с крыльца.

Забывший про утреннюю прохладу, двор был щедро разогрет ярким полуденным солнцем и от влажной травы, редко поросшей в вытоптанной земле, вверх поднимался еще слегка влажный воздух, насквозь пропитанный пряными запахами. Кожаный мяч катился по неровному покрытию, чуть подпрыгивая на выступающих бугорках, пока Алонсо неспешно вел его к искомому дереву.

— Кто «на ворота»?  — Спросил он, останавливаясь в полуметре от угла забора. Фернандо расстегнул молнию на толстовке и, стащив ее с себя, бросил далеко и метко в сторону беседки, убедившись, что та благополучно упала на столик.

— Кто у нас защитник – тот и на ворота. – Ответил он, становясь чуть впереди Хаби. – А ты – в его команде. А я – пытаюсь вас обоих обыграть. А потом – меняемся.

— Я в защите сто лет не играю. – Проворчал Джеррард, которому очень не хотелось первому занимать невыгодную для себя позицию, но остальная его компания была настроена более чем решительно. Делать было нечего.

И, конечно же, самый первый гол от Торреса они с Алонсо благополучно пропустили. Мяч просвистел в миллиметре от лица Стива с громким стуком впечатался в забор.

— Эй, поосторожней!  — Прикрикнул Стиви,  поднимая мяч.

— Не зевай давай! – Ответил довольный Торрес, подпрыгивая вверх-вниз. – Представь, что это – Лига Чемпионов. «Ливерпуль – Челси» — круто же, а!

«Да вот уж хрен» — подумал Джеррард неопределенно, не уточняя в мыслях, кому же все-таки больше «хрен» — «Ливерпулю» или «Челси». Но пыл в нем взыграл и он уверенно пнул мяч Хаби, вставая в во вратарскую позу. Лига Чемпионов, так Лига Чемпионов, и «Челси» не продвинется  дальше этого гола ни на йоту.

И это им почти удалось. Хаби Алонсо точно был лучшим в своем деле. Отобрать мяч у него иной раз было практически невозможно. Торрес носился за ним по всему пятачку, стелился в подкатах, протирая чуть ли не до дыр джинсы, пробовал применять приемы или финты, но Хаби каждый раз уносился от него с мячом подальше. И все-таки Торресу удалось обмануть его на повороте. Хаби зазевался, но было поздно: Фернандо на своей высокой скорости мчался к Джеррарду и, не добегая до него пары метров, прицеливался в «правый нижний». Стиви мгновенно завалился на бок, едва ли не самыми ногтями выцепляя мяч. Фернандо выругался, глядя на усмехающегося Джеррарда, пытающегося отряхнуться.

— Эй, это же же Лига Чемпионов! – Напомнил он, направляя мяч Алонсо. Торрес насупился, но смело полез вперед.

Он поймал Хаби на ошибках еще несколько раз и каждый раз успевал прорваться к «воротам». В конце концов, ему еще пару раз удалось забить. Остальные мячи Джеррард, изловчившись, брал. В какой-то момент, тяжело дыша, он зажал мяч подмышкой и вытянул другую руку ладонью вперед.

— Брейк! – Он пытался отдышаться. – Меняемся. Я себе все ребра переломаю, если еще раз так грохнусь. Хаби, иди! – Он кивнул на свое место. Хаби согласно кивнул. — А ты, — он повернулся к Фернандо, — на защиту.

— Не пройдешь! – Пообещал Торрес.

И, конечно, ошибся. Отбирать мяч у Джеррарда у него получалось легко, но вот долго сохранить его у себя он не мог. Стиви,  без всяких финтов, в простых подкатах иной раз вырывал мяч себе, проносился с ним вперед и простреливал Хаби. Желание забивать росло в нем с каждым новым голом. Пыль под их ногами поднялась в воздух и уже не оседала, смешиваясь с горячим воздухом. По всему телу проносился жар, мокрые волосы липли ко лбу, а каждое новое движение удавалось все легче и легче. Соскучившиеся по тренировкам мышцы давали о себе знать привычной легкой и приятной болью. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в свою стихию, Стиви чувствовал себя превосходно и не важно, что было вокруг него – поющий  и бушующий красными волнами «Энфилд» или взмыленный от долгого бега Торрес.

Стиви обогнул его в очередной раз, сместился с приклеенным к ноге мячом чуть вправо и ударил, посылая мяч вперед. Хаби не успел лишь на долю секунды.

— Десятый! Все! – Довольно сказал он, впечатав очередной мяч в забор. Остановился, от души потянулся, разминая мышцы. – Не очень-то вы и сопротивлялись!

— О, Стиви, иди к черту! – Фернандо согнулся пополам. – Я против тебя и на поле играть-то не люблю, а… если и так… то тогда… — Он пытался отдышаться. Стиви засмеялся, вытирая футболкой пот с лица. – Пить…

— Вода была где-то, да. – Вспомнил Джеррард. – В холодильнике бутылка открытая.

Торрес, бурча себе что-то под нос, ушел к дому.

Стиви перевел взгляд на Хаби. Тот высоко задрал рукав белой футболки, вывернув к себе локоть.

— Что там? – Спросил он обеспокоенно. Хаби повернулся к нему боком.

— Зацени. Борозду пропахал. – На влажной смуглой  коже уже проступила капельками крови длинная широкая полоса, оставшаяся на месте содранной коже. Хаби чуть надавил, капельки мгновенно увеличились.

— Не надо! – Стиви убрал его руку. – Не трогай, занесешь же инфекцию. Надо обработать. Аптечка в машине, сейчас принесу.  – Он почти побежал к дому, на ходу вспоминая, где оставил ключи.

На пороге едва не столкнулся с Торресом, который нес в руках початую бутылку с водой.

— Что случилось? – Он вытаращил глаза, глядя на Джеррарда, спешно перерывающего свои вещи.

— Да нормально все… пошли, с водой. – Он вытащил, наконец, ключи и так же быстро покинул дом, краем глаза отметив, что Торрес идет следом за ним.

Стиви отправил его к  Алонсо, а сам пробежался к машине. Открыв багажник, он быстро заметил яркий желтый чемоданчик с красным крестом, вытащил его и собрался идти обратно, как вдруг обнаружил на своей руке красный след. Видимо, случайно проехался ребром ладони по царапине, когда убирал руку Хаби.

Маленькая узкая с рваными краями полоска  еще влажной крови. Джеррарда словно одновременно бросило в жар и в лед, он и сам не понял, почему. И до смерти захотелось сделать глупую вещь. Он воровато огляделся по сторонам и быстро провел по красной полосе языком.

Соленая с привкусом железа чужая кровь осела на языке.

— Ниже падать уже некуда. – Согласился сам с собой Джеррард и хлопнул дверцей багажника.

От Торреса польза тоже была: когда Стиви с аптечкой подошел к ним, локоть Хаби был уже чистым. Сам Торрес стоял у забора, прислонившись спиной.

— Да ничего с ним не будет, что ты так беспокоишься. – Недовольно ворчал Хаби, пока Стиви,  щедро полив царапину антисептической пеной, разматывал бинт. – Затянется через пару дней сама.

— У нас третий тайм «Лиги Чемпионов». – Ответил Джеррард, скрывая за этими глупо звучащими словами, неизвестно откуда вдруг взявшееся смущение. – Какая тебе разница, если все равно быстро затянется! Походишь с бинтом.

— Нора, кстати, приходит как-то из детского сада и так мне и говорит: «Папа, мне сегодня сказали, что шрамы мужчину украшают!». – Фернандо сел на корточки, глядя на них снизу вверх. – А потом спросила: «А у тебя есть?».

— И ты ее не разочаровал? – Хаби засмеялся, позволяя Стиву заматывать себе локоть. Торрес покачал головой.

— Абсолютно нет. Есть памятный, старый совсем, от шипа. – Он вытянул правую ногу вперед, показывая на еле заметную впадинку на икре. – Как случилось – не помню, но помню, как обнаружил. Я уже снял когда гольф, в раздевалке — заметил, кровило сильно так. Если не ошибаюсь, это было тогда, когда мы с «Арсеналом» ту ничью играли, где у них их… как его… покер сделал. А я – дубль, я тоже крутой, и Бенаюн тоже — дубль… Жуткий матч, ненавижу его. Тебя еще тогда не было, Стиви.

— Ну конечно меня в «Челси» не было. – Краем уха слушавший его Стиви раздирал кончики бинта и отплевывался от попавших в рот волокон. – Еще б я там был.

— Какой «Челси», я про «Ливерпуль», — напомнил тот. —  В общем, Нора была довольна. – Не дав Джеррарду и Алонсо удариться в ненужную ностальгию, перевел тему Нандо. – Ну что, играем?

— Конечно, играем – Алонсо согнул и разогнул локоть. – Иди на ворота, а Стиви будет тебя защищать. Спасибо. – Повернулся он к Стиву.

— Не за что. Давайте, на позиции.

Бутылка и аптечка были отставлены от пятачка подальше. Торрес попрыгал, затем поразминал кисти рук. Джеррард перекатывал мяч с одной ноги на другую. Алонсо стоял напротив него, выжидая начала.

— Поехали!

А вот третий тайм их схватки, пожалуй, был самым интересным. Фернандо, как вратарь, даже заскучал, но скорее от бездействия, чем от недостатка зрелища. Он внимательно и с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как Хаби отбирал к Стива мяч и уже почти готов был нестись с ним к воротам, как вдруг получал по ногам, едва не падая, но теряя при этом мяч. Стиви отбегал с ним дальше, но Хаби настигал ее, после нелегкой борьбы, мяч снова оказывался у него. И все повторялось сначала. Забить у Алонсо получилось, но тогда, когда Джеррард, потеряв равновесие и наткнувшись на выставленный корпус, рухнул на землю. Гол был засчитан, Торрес даже не сконцентрировался, чтобы взять мяч. Остальное время после они снова пытались обыграть друг друга, совсем забыв про Нандо. Какие-то финты, уклонения, перебросы. Словно они не в маленьком дворе на юге Англии, где солнце уже клонится к закату и начинает собираться прохлада, и скоро будет слышен треск сверчков и шелест сосновых иголок. А будто друг против друга, на лучшем стадионе мира, при семидесяти тысячах зрителей и сотнях телекамер. И проиграть ни в коем случае нельзя. А друг против друга ли?

Мяч отлетел совсем далеко и Стиви рванул за ним, обгоняя Хаби на скорости. Но приняв мяч, он не обернулся, чтобы прикинуть, как обвести Алонсо, а пяткой, не глядя, отдал ему пас. Хаби чуть замешкался, но пас принял, пробегая с мячом к «воротам». А Стиви,  снова обгоняя его, занял позицию почти по центру. Мяч пролетел по сложной и короткой траектории и лег на ногу Джеррарду почти идеально. Торрес инстинктивно съежился и вовремя – удар в забор, аккурат позади него, был такой силы, что, казалось, оставил вмятину на деревянном узоре, рискуя пробить его насквозь.

— Вы совсем психи что ли? – Закричал Фернандо, забирая мяч. – Какого черта?

Стиви упирался руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. И не глядя выставил правую руку в сторону. Через секунду в его ладонь ударила другая.

— Лига Чемпионов! – Хаби встал рядом с Джеррардом и оперся о его плечо локтем, сгибаясь в одышке. Торрес вытянул вперед  указательный палец.

— Вы – идиоты! – Беззлобно подытожил он. – Так и знайте!  — Он поднял мяч с земли, отряхивая его. – Я иду жрать. – Услышали они уже издали.

И только тогда Стиви понял, что уже наступил вечер и скоро совсем стемнеет. Он выпрямился, заставляя Хаби убрать локоть. Они продолжали стоять под деревом, глядя на то, как под ногами оседает пыль после недавней схватки.

— Кто выиграл? – Спросил Стиви,  поворачиваясь к нему.

Почему-то сейчас у него появилось стойкое ощущение, будто бы он играет с огнем. С того самого момента, как он увидел Хаби два дня назад, все шло и продолжалось хорошо, так, как и должно было быть. Единственное, чего он по-прежнему старался избегать – оставаться с Алонсо наедине. Вся эта спокойная обстановка, которая давала полную свободу, он чувствовал, была способна вышибить последние остатки разума из головы. Как бы он не пытался вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало – хэй, да мы же старые приятели, не разлей вода, — внутри он ощущал, что тормоза были готовы отказать. И тогда все полетит к чертям.

Удивительная штука – внутренний самообман. Ведь можно убедить себя в чем угодно, установить рамки для разума и собственных желаний, научиться жить, как следует, закрывая дружбой то, что кровоточит и расползается по свежему шву; ведь можно быть счастливым, оставаясь в пределах доступности для человека, который значит слишком много. Прожитая вместе жизнь не одними годами исчисляется, прожитое вместе самое главное в жизни – и есть сама жизнь. Ни к чему не привязанная эта философия, которую можно было выстраивать всеми словами из всех книг, в которые он зарывался в это сухое спокойное лето — точно такой же внутренний тормоз.

Который срывает. Который становится почти бесполезным. Стиви не был тем, кто привык долго думать, прежде чем действовать. Единственное, что он старался делать – предвидеть последствия своих поступков. И вовремя останавливаться, когда это было необходимо.

И точно так же, когда это было необходимо, когда это было важно, когда на очередное «может хватит?» в голове он, в конце концов, отвечал мысленно «да, хватит» — нырять в омут с головой.

Хаби улыбался. Бинт на руке стал совсем серым от пыли.

— Мы. – Ответил он. И сделал шаг вперед, оказываясь перед Джеррардом так близко, что одно движение вперед – и они бы столкнулись.

— Мы? – Джеррард смотрел ему в глаза. Он не считал себя большим знатоком людских душ, предпочитая разбираться в эмоциях и внутреннем мире лишь самых близких.

Поэтому он отчетливо понимал, что у кое-кого самообладание точно так переживает собственный рубеж.  И этот «кое-кто» точно так же играл сейчас с огнем.

Хаби осторожно втягивал носом воздух у его лица. Точно так же как и утром, совсем не касаясь, но оставаясь в его, Стива, «зоне приватности» так, словно они были крепко прижаты друг к другу. Это сводило с ума. Джеррарда била мелкая нервная дрожь, он с трудом заставлял себя стоять, не двигаясь и не дыша. Что-то говорить вслух тоже было нельзя. Бомба замедленного действия, у которой остановился таймер, но взрыва не произошло. И искра ждет своей порции кислорода, чтобы рвануть и разнести к чертям все. Невозможная пытка. И завершившее  ее, разорвавшее бомбу единственное прикосновение.

Стиви задохнулся, когда Алонсо самым кончиком носа вдруг провел по его щеке вниз. Он вспыхнул мгновенно. Касание, слабый контакт было жизненно необходимо растянуть на подольше, но от него самого этого не потребовалось. Хаби сам не выдержал, прижимаясь к его щеке лицом и – Стиви почувствовал – закрывая глаза.

— Стиви… — Только и сказал он тихим шепотом. Джеррарду, который уже не видел перед собой ничего и никого, этот шепот готов был разорвать барабанные перепонки.

— Заткнись… — ответил он таким же шепотом, прикрывая глаза на секунду, — просто заткнись… — добавил он, поворачивая голову и встречая своими губами его губы.

Перед глазами застелило пеленой, все тело будто обожгло раскаленным металлом. Стиви почти рычал, когда волосы на затылке сжали в кулак, притягивая его ближе к себе, хотя куда уж ближе. Он сам ладонями забирался под футболку Хаби, задирая ее выше, желая почувствовать больше чужого тепла. Они целовались так долго, пока хватало воздуха, едва ли сделав глоток его, снова тянулись друг к другу. Сумасшествие, форменное сумасшествие, это все необходимо было прекратить, пусть бы это не прекращалось  никогда.

— Эй! – Раздавшимся внезапно криком, словно по голове, ударило обоих. Они отлетели друг от друга мгновенно. – Вы ужинать собираетесь?

Фернандо по пояс торчал из открытого окна. Желтый свет лампы освещал его сверху, создавая причудливые тени на лице. Стиви с ужасом спросил себя – видел ли он что-нибудь?

— А ты уже все приготовил? – Ответил ему Хаби. Стиви смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Казалось, Алонсо совсем не взволновало то, что между ними сейчас произошло. Его эмоции вспыхивали и угасали одинаково быстро, и Джеррард почувствовал досаду. Собственное сердце отбивало четкий быстрый ритм, дыхание было совсем сбитым и, к тому же, теперь он чувствовал вечерний холод, хотя еще полминуты назад ему было очень жарко.

— Ну конечно. Вы меня калечите, а я вам – ужин готовлю! – Ответил Торрес и скрылся в окне. 

Хаби, не глядя, прошел мимо него и направился к дому. Джеррарду ничего не оставалось, как идти за ним.

 

* * *

Радио перенесли в гостиную и поставили на каминную полку, где оно тихонько пело что-то быстрое и не по-вечернему бодрое. На журнальном столике дымились, истончая легкий аромат, две кружки черного чая. Фернандо Торрес, лежавший на уже разобранном диване, вдруг выпрямился, сел, а затем, распрямляя руки и ноги, от души потянулся.

— Я иду в душ первым! – Заявил он.

— Исключено. – Хором раздалось из разных концов комнаты. Нандо нахмурился:

— Почему?

— Потому, что воды после тебя остается – даже руки не помыть. – Хаби закончил писать смс, видимо, Нагоре. – Там всего восемьдесят литров.

— Я высокий просто! И красивый! На меня много воды надо! – Собственные не слишком убедительные доводы заставили его вернуться лежать на диван. Он слишком устал и слишком хорошо поел, чтобы активно сопротивляться и отстаивать свою точку зрения. А Хаби, напротив, поднялся со своего кресла.

— Стиви, иди первым. – Вдруг сказал он. Стиви,  листающий входящие сообщения на смартфоне, удивленно поднял голову.

— Я? Хорошо, сейчас.

Душ был необходим, особенно после дневной разминки. Стоя под струями горячей воды, Джеррард чувствовал, что каждая мышца его тела расслабляется. Сейчас бы в сауну – было бы вообще идеально, но отведенные ему двадцать с лишним литров кипятка, которого можно было разбавить до предпочтительной температуры – тоже неплохо. Но еще лучше было…

Он стиснул зубы до боли, стараясь не проронить ни звука, и выкрутил одним движением кран в сторону синей маркировки. Ледяная вода обожгла, лишив возможности дышать. Привыкнуть к ней сразу было невозможно и Стиви съежился, будто пытаясь уменьшиться, однако замер, продолжая экзекуцию. Одновременно с этим он пытался думать о чем угодно, кроме как о том, что произошло между ним и Хаби больше часа назад. Внутри все горело до сих пор. Очень хотелось прикоснуться к себе, но Стиви понимал, что этого было делать не желательно. Поэтому он силился представить себе любую херню, вспоминал тексты песен, присланные по почте фото Рейны на нудистском пляже, считал быстро по нисходящей, начиная от сотни, и с облегчением вздохнул, когда возбуждение прошло. Вернул теплую воду и снова расслабился, как только согрелся. Вот и отлично – больше не думать, не вспоминать и вообще – поскорей лечь спать. Стиви не знал, как чувствовали себя остальные, но сам он порядком устал. День выдался удачным, с усмешкой думал он, закрывая кран и оборачивая бедра полотенцем.

— Идите. – Бросил он, закрывая за собой дверь ванной. Встряхнул мокрыми волосами, огляделся. Торрес уже осоловело глядел перед собой, тыкая в смартфон, кажется, уже на автомате.

— Иди наверх спать. – Вдруг сказал Хаби. – Я сегодня здесь останусь. – Он кивнул на диван, на котором силился не спать Нандо.

Стиви не стал с ним спорить. Это было отличным решением, и он был рад, что Хаби это предложил сам.

— Спокойной ночи. – Ответил Джеррард и поднялся по лестнице.

Заворачиваясь в тонкое одеяло, он прокручивал в голове весь прожитый день. И каждый раз все его мысли непроизвольно скатывались на них двоих. Джеррард перестал им сопротивляться. Прекратив врать себе, хотя бы здесь, хотя бы на то время, пока они все принадлежат только этому дому, лесу вокруг и друг другу, он соглашался с ними. Что ничего не пропало, да и не пропадало никогда, что единственный человек, который так нужен прямо сейчас, где-то внизу, в этом доме, готовится ко сну.

Он так сильно погрузился в свои мысли, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда кровать вдруг скрипнула и прогнулась под чужим весом.

— Какого черта происходит? – Спросил  Нандо, вырывая у Джеррарда половину одеяла и укрываясь.

— Ты о чем?

— Почему вы не поговорите друг с другом? – Фернандо повернулся на бок так, чтобы видеть спину Стива. Джеррард кожей чувствовал его пронзительный взгляд, но мужественно не оборачивался.

— Оно вот тебе надо? Спи давай. Разберемся… — Буркнул он в ответ.

— Ну да, конечно, разберетесь. Столько лет не можете, а теперь вдруг разберетесь.

Судя по движениям и звукам, Торрес от него отвернулся. Стиви облегченно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Вы два идиота, на самом деле. – Ненадолго. — Хватит друг от друга бегать.

— Нандо.

— Помолчи. Ты можешь воспринимать меня как угодно, — Джеррард обернулся и наткнулся на строгий взгляд блестящих в темноте глаз, — но для меня вы оба – близкие друзья. Даже больше, чем близкие друзья. И поверь мне, в жизни  второй шанс дается очень редко. Не проеби его, Стиви.

— Вечерняя мудрость от Фернандо Торреса? – Джеррард прищурился. – Ты Алонсо вчера тоже так мозги промывал?

— Иди в жопу. В смысле, спокойной ночи. – Фернандо снова от него отвернулся, на этот раз окончательно.

Его слова, честно говоря, больно задели где-то внутри. Если бы это был не Торрес, Стиви бы, скорее всего, сказал в ответ пару ласковых, но Нандо действительно словно знал и видел немного больше, чем остальные, и врать ему было глупо. Пусть даже он и лез не в свое дело.

Второй шанс…

Слишком живо было в памяти все, что дал когда-то первый. И велика была вероятность вновь наступить те же грабли.

Фернандо заснул очень быстро. И, скидывая с себя его руки и ноги, Джеррард успокоился окончательно. Будь что будет.

 

* * *

За вечерним ужином они обсуждали, что будут делать на следующий день и, после недолгих оживленных споров, было решено отправиться в лес. Чтобы вокруг — только сосны, над головой  — только небо, под ногами — россыпь сухих шишек. И ни живой души вокруг, не считая мелкого зверья.

Но ливень, оглушительно бивший по крыше своими струями, спутал им все планы. За стеной воды, льющейся с неба, не было видно ничего. Когда Джеррард открыл глаза утром, он даже не мог понять, какое сейчас время суток: все небо было затянуто тяжелыми черными тучами. Дотянувшись до мобильника и глянув на экран, он досадливо вздохнул – почти двенадцать. Голова была такой же тяжелой, что-то внутри больно давило в виски. И без того безрадостное настроение портил крепкий утренний стояк, ни дать, ни взять возвращение в пубертатный период. Вот только вместо большегрудой одноклассницы, все мысли заняты рыжим придурком, который вчера почти разрушил к такой-то матери всю его нервную систему и который наверняка еще спал.

Так и было. Стиви спустился по лестнице вниз и, прежде чем зайти в ванную, бросил взгляд на диван. Хаби мирно спал, положив руку под голову. Морщинки на лбу разгладились, рот был приоткрыт и от этого выражения безмятежности, какое бывает только у спящих людей, у Джеррарда под ложечкой засосало. Захотелось лечь рядом, зарыться носом в жесткие волосы на затылке, обхватить руками и ногами всего его, теплого и со сна несопротивляющегося, сказать на ухо какую-нибудь глупость, чтобы он проснулся на секунду, но тут же заснул снова. Его, такого, очень сильно _хотелось_. Стиви,  думая обо всем об этом, слабо застонал и закрыл за собой дверь.

Не особо задумываясь над тем, что он делает, он спустил вниз джинсы с трусами, склонился над унитазом, одной рукой крепко упираясь в стену, а другой – обхватывая стоящий член. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не стонать, он яростно водил рукой вверх-вниз, в ушах его продолжал бухать колокол а перед глазами был только Алонсо, который вчера целовал его, прижимался к нему близко и, видит бог, он бы трахнул его прямо там, во дворе, на земле, если бы Торрес их не прервал. Стиви запрокинул голову, выдыхая ртом воздух, когда воображение услужливо подкинуло ему картинку, которую он видел сам только что – спокойно спящий Алонсо, таким, каким только Стиви видел его раньше, потому, что он всегда просыпался раньше и засыпал позже.

Мысли накалывали горячей лавой, Джеррард ускорился. И когда почувствовал приближение оргазма, вдруг услышал в голове вчерашнее сказанное тихим шепотом на ухо, обдавшее щеку горячим дыханием, вибрацией по телу: «Стиви…».

Тело пронзило сладкой судорогой, Стиви не удержался от стона, изливаясь в собственную руку. Оргазм оглушил его, закладывая уши и заставляя закрыть глаза. Он тяжело дышал, с трудом пытаясь остаться на ногах, пока последняя судорога не оставила его тело в покое.

Возбуждение ушло, мысли об Алонсо – никуда. Умываясь прохладной водой, он смотрел на себя в маленькое зеркало. Ничего особенного, все в порядке, все так, как и должно быть.

Привычка просыпаться первым иногда его раздражала. Когда все еще спят, а приходится находить себе любое занятие, а за неимением никакого – будить того, кто первый попадется под руку. Как ни странно, поэтому Джеррард не особо любил жить на базе в одном номере с Алонсо. Естественно, плюсов в этом было больше, но, просыпаясь по утрам, он умирал от скуки. Будить Хаби не то, что не хотелось – смысла не было, в этом они с Торресом имели что-то общее.

Электрический чайник щелкнул кнопкой и прекратил свое бульканье. Стиви залил растворимый кофе кипятком, захватил с тарелки кусок пастилы и направился с этим в гостиную. Удобно устроился в кресле и, прислушиваясь к бушующему за окном ливню, стал наблюдать.

Спящих людей фотографировать нельзя. Но не потому, что примета плохая, а потому, фото, где по твоей голове прошлись по очереди все американские ураганы, с открытым искаженным ртом и расслабленной «удобной» позой – это такой компромат, который хочется уничтожить в разы быстрей, чем пьяные клубные фото с сомнительной компанией. Этого никто не должен видеть.  Поэтому такие минуты доступны только для избранных людей.

Стиви думал о чем-то своем, взглядом забывшись в дождевых каплях, которые смешивались в струйки за стеклом окна. Их было много, за ними ничего не было видно, кроме серого, переходящего в черное на горизонте, неба. Если свет в доме так и не включать, то ощущение того, что вечер и не заканчивался, сохранится. Выходить из дома в такую погоду решительно нельзя. Значит сегодня ему останется только сидеть в доме и слушать болтовню Хаби и Торреса.

Стиви сделал очередной глоток.

Самый идеальный отдых, который только можно было представить.

Внезапно на диване зашевелились и Стиви рефлекторно перевел взгляд и тут же наткнулся на ответный – сонных полуоткрытых глаз.

— Твою ж мать, Джеррард! – Которые, впрочем, тут же широко распахнулись. – Какого черта ты сидишь тут и смотришь на меня, когда я сплю? – Хаби упал на подушку затылком и провел ладонью по лицу, словно стряхивая остатки дремы. – Что случилось?

— Ничего. И не смотрю я на тебя, сдался ты мне. Я кофе пью. – Ответил Стиви,  стараясь не расхохотаться в голос. Хаби приподнял голову.

— В кухне не можешь попить?

— Там скучно. – Пастила закончилась, Джеррард с удовольствием жевал последний кусок, ощущая клубничный вкус на языке.

— Ну здесь веселей, конечно, да… — Хаби тер пальцами глаза. – А ты чего опять рано вскочил?

— Первый час дня. Верней даже… — Джеррард дотянулся до мобильника, — да, почти час. Зацени, что за пиздец на улице творится.

Хаби приподнялся на локтях, выглядывая в окно. И присвистнул, от вида стены воды, льющейся с неба.

— Накрылся лес. – Прокомментировал он. – Тем более, зачем ты меня разбудил тогда? – Он снова улегся на подушку.

Джеррард не ответил, Хаби сам прекрасно знал, зачем. Зато теперь скучно точно не было.

— Нандо?

— Спит. Камин зажечь хочу. – Внезапно сказал Джеррард, кивая в сторону. – Дрова надо сухие поискать.

— Стиви, ты разбудил меня искать сухие дрова? Я тебя ненавижу теперь еще сильней. – Хаби говорил беззлобно и спокойно, но это так веселило Джеррарда, что он уже не мог удержаться от растянутой до ушей улыбки. – Что ты ржешь, сидишь? «Сделал гадость – людям радость».

— Иди к черту. И давно ты меня ненавидишь, лучше скажи? – Джеррард поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь удобней. Хаби внимательно посмотрел на него и тоже растянулся на диване, так, чтобы было комфортно, заложив руки за голову и согнув одно колено. Тонкое одеяло сползло до нижних ребер и совершенно логично, что на Алонсо ничего не было. Теплокровная скотина.  Джеррарду некстати вспомнилось, что когда на базе в номерах временами стоял лютый холод, он был единственным, кто никогда не жаловался вместе с остальными. Даже когда было совсем невыносимо и не помогало даже укрываться двойными одеялами – ему было почти жарко. Он прижимался к Алонсо, бесцеремонно грел об него ледяные ладони и ступни и утвердительно мычал на каждое: «Совести у тебя нет».

— Очень давно. Самой лютой ненавистью. – Уверенно ответил Хаби. – Видеть тебя не могу!

— Даже так…

— Именно так.

— Это взаимно. – Стиви сделал глоток, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Правда?

— Чистейшая.

— Сволочь ты.

— Пошел нахер.

— Иди сюда.

Джеррард замер. Сжался в кресле, как кот перед прыжком, не отрывая от Алонсо взгляда. Тот, несмотря на то, что, кажется, проснулся окончательно, смотрел на него каким-то мутным взглядом и Стиви прекрасно знал, что он означает. Он едва не раздавил кружку в руках, чувствуя, как по телу снова разливается горячая волна.  

— Пошел ты нахер. – Повторил Джеррард. Вышло мягче, чем он ожидал.

— Я говорю, кофе свой дай. – Хаби поднялся на постели и протянул руку за кружкой. Стиви напрягся. Издевается, как пить дать. Алонсо форменно над ним издевался, играл в какую-то свою игру и думал, что у него это получится. Черта с два, решил про себя Джеррард.

— Кофе в постель? Хрен тебе. – Ответил Стиви,  но все же кружку протянул. Хотя какой-то частью сознания, хотелось метко швырнуть ей в Хаби. Он бы точно не промахнулся.

Алонсо пил остывший кофе быстрыми глотками. Допил, повернулся на бок, силясь дотянуться до журнального столика, поставил на него кружку и лег в прежнюю позу.

— Сахару надо было бы… — Прокомментировал он свой нехитрый завтрак.

— Жопа слипнется. – Ответствовал Стиви. – Надо поддерживать себя в форме.

— Расскажи мне об этом, да.

— И иди на хер снова.

— Повторяешься.

— Да насрать. Тебе ли не все равно, за что меня ненавидеть.

— Действительно. – Согласился Хаби. —  И за это ненавижу. Сильно ненавижу. – Хаби отчетливо выговаривал каждое слово и у Стива они отдавались гулким стуком в ребра.  — Стиви.

Джеррард поднял глаза.

— Иди сюда.

— У меня больше нет кофе. – Стиви принял последнюю попытку не сойти с ума в это темное дождливое кривое уже-не-утро. Все снова летело под откос. «Замолчи немедленно» — мысленно попросил он, прекрасно зная, что это не сработает.

— К черту кофе. Иди сюда.  – Повторил Алонсо.

Наверное, более правильным в этой ситуации было припечатать его парой особо крепких выражений. Джеррард внимательно следил за тем, как он облизывает губы, отмечая, что непроизвольно повторяет это движение, как играют под кожей мышцы, как сам Хаби, в этом полумраке был словно вылеплен причудливыми тенями и редкими отблесками света. Какой-то совершенно невероятный…  «Идиот». – Думал Джеррард, вот  только кто именно из них, он не знал.

Они столкнулись лбами, мгновенно сцепились губами, языками, переплелись пальцами рук. Стиви вжимал его в диван, нависая сверху, отстранившись,  только когда Алонсо стащил с него футболку. И, не удержавшись, коротко застонал, когда Хаби поцеловал его в шею, легко втянул губами тонкую кожу и тут же зализывал поврежденное место. Стиви почти сидел у него на коленях и даже сквозь джинсы чувствовал, что тот возбужден так же, до предела. У него самого от нахлынувшего желания покалывали кончики пальцев, которыми он жадно прикасался к горячей коже Алонсо, отмечая про себя – как же давно он этого не делал.

«Хаби» — стучало в висках, растворялось и неслось по венам в самое сердце, вместе с кровью. Там, где оно было всегда.

И когда все вдруг резко прекратилось, Стиви с трудом открыл замутненные пеленой глаза.

— Что? Какого… — Начал он, но вдруг сам отчетливо услышал шорох и копошение, доносящееся с лестницы. О, черт, они совсем забыли про Торреса.

Стиви вскочил с коленей Хаби мгновенно. Его футболка была брошена рядом с диваном, и ему хватило всего пары секунд, чтобы одеться и сесть в кресло. И едва он сделал это, как на лестнице послышался громкий топот.

— Что за пиздец снаружи, скажите мне? – Фернандо зевнул. Джеррард изо всех сил старался быть невозмутимым, но чувствовал, что этого не выйдет. И самым лучшим решением сейчас было сбежать.

— Прогулки отменяются. – Ответил он Торресу, поднялся с кресла и подошел к журнальному столику за кружкой. – Как ты мог забыть про Торреса, придурок? – Спросил он шепотом, несмотря на то, что Фернандо уже ушел в ванную.

— Шею закрой. – Посоветовал Алонсо. Джеррарду очень захотелось его убить, но он понимал, что это вызовет подозрения. – Ты же приготовишь нам с Нандо завтрак? – Спросил он почти ласково.

Стиви понимал, что еще слово – и он перестанет за себя отвечать.

— Не дождетесь! – Убедительно ответил он. И поспешил уйти в кухню поскорей.

 

* * *

— Надо было на спор решить, когда мы его включим. – Смеялся Торрес, вытирая пыльные руки о штанины джинсов.

— Кто же знал, – Хаби копался в чемоданчике с инструментами, вытаскивая оттуда попеременно разные гаечные ключи и гвозди, в поисках искомого, — что такая погода будет. В прошлый раз не было такого дождя.

— Был. – Откликнулся Стиви. Он закончил распутывать длинный моток провода и последние несколько минут занимался тем, что прикидывал, какое гнездо задней панели предназначалось для штекера антенны. – Был дождь. Не такой, конечно,  но был… Ты мне дашь сегодня изоленту или нет?

— Ищу. – Хаби не поднимал глаз от чемоданчика, продолжая сосредоточенно перебирать все, что попадалось под пальцы. – Нашел. На. – Он протянул ему синий моток. Джеррард сжал провод в зубах и принялся ногтями отдирать залипший пылью кончик. Штекер держался на честном слове, и Стиви решил надежней скрепить провода.

— Вы думаете, здесь показывают что-то интересное? – Фернандо сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, и наблюдал за его работой. – Тут же даже кабельного нет.

— А ты с другой стороны домика внимательно смотрел? – Спросил Стиви,  усмехаясь. – Там, вообще-то «тарелка» висит. Только  с нее толку все равно ноль, с такой погодой.

— А старая антенна что-нибудь словит?

— Будем надеяться. Альтернативы все равно нет, наружу не выйдешь, делать нечего.

— Бухать. – Предложил Нандо. – У меня виски есть.

— Бухать — вечером. – Хаби складывал все инструменты обратно. – До вечера надо дожить культурно. Стиви, тебя током не долбанет?

— Не надейся. – Джеррард прищурился, ткнул штекер в гнездо, вилку – в розетку и нажал на круглую кнопку.

Старенький телевизор включился, характерным звуком по экрану начало рассыпаться изображение. Оно было нечетким, слишком зернистым, но все-таки было, и Джеррард, глядя на это, гордо улыбнулся. Он пультом листал каналы вверх-вниз, дергая в разные стороны рожки антенны, вытаскивал их и задвигал обратно, силясь добиться четкости.

— Нифига. – Подытожил Хаби. – А ну-ка попробуй от «тарелки»?

— Да что будет от той «тарелки»? Ее там залило…

— Стиви, ты зануда, мы поняли. — Перебил его Алонсо. Фернандо засмеялся. — Воткни, я говорю.

— Я тебе воткну. – Не то угрожал, не то пообещал Джеррард, но послушно заменил одну антенну на другую.

Зернистость пропала и изображение пропало вместе с ней. Ничего, кроме черного экрана. Стиви обреченно жал на кнопку «вперед» и очень обрадовался, когда, переключившись в очередной раз, телевизор показал относительно бодрое семейство африканских жирафов меланхолично жующих  свежую зелень на фоне идеально голубого неба.

— Нет, такое мы смотреть не будем. – Решительно покачал головой Торрес. – Ищи дальше.

Дальше нашелся канал, круглосуточно транслировавший классические концерты симфонических оркестров мира.

— Лучше жирафы. – Фернандо растянулся на диване, закинув на подлокотник по очереди обе ноги.

— Никакой в тебе культуры, Нандо. – Заметил Алонсо, устраиваясь в кресле, довольный тем, что телевизор заработал с его подачи.

— Плохо воспитывали, да. – Согласился Торрес. – Стиви, ты запомнил, на каком канале были жирафы?

Джеррард засмеялся, не ответив.

Следующий щелчок ярко заиграл зеленым на весь экран. Все трое, не отрываясь, смотрели на то, как по правому флангу резво бежал с мячом Тео Уолкотт.

— Нет! – Одновременно вырвалось у всех троих.

Когда через еще пяток каналов, отсвечивающих пустым экранам, телевизор вдруг показал какой-то ситком, все облегченно вздохнули и  оставили его.

— А куда я сяду? – Поинтересовался Джеррард, глядя на вытянувшегося  Торреса. – Собери конечности.

Фернандо нехотя приподнялся на диване. Едва Джеррард сел, он пристроил к нему на колени подушку и как ни в чем не бывало, улегся на нее головой. Стиви удивился, но ничего не сказал.

Дождь не прекращался. В какой-то момент они даже перестали сетовать на него, приняв неизбежность этого пустого дня, который им пришлось переживать, сидя в доме. Единственное, о чем вспомнил Джеррард уже ближе к вечеру – они так и не разожгли камин.

— У нас нет сухих дров. – Уверенно заявил Торрес, который умудрился задремать и проснуться.

— В сарае тоже нет? – Вспомнил про него Джеррард. — Вы где брали уголь для барбекю?

— В сарае. – Так же уверенно ответил Торрес. – Но там не было дров… кажется.. а может и были… Что…

Стиви тронул его за плечо, прося приподняться, и встал с дивана. Немного попрыгал, разминая затекшие колени. И уверенно пошел к углу, где стояла его сумка.

— Стиви,  ты что, собираешься туда выходить? – Фернандо сделал круглые глаза. – Ты долбанулся, тебя же нахрен смоет!

— Стиви, он прав, на кой черт тебе сдался этот камин? – Хаби почесал подбородок. Но Стиви уже застегнул до самого подбородка толстовку и до кучи надел на голову валявшуюся рядом кепку Торреса. Пройдя мимо остальных он, не глядя, открыл дверь и вышел.

Дул холодный ветер, разбрасывал дождевые капли беспорядочно вокруг. Джеррард следил за ними, прислонившись спиной к стене дома. Открытые ладони мгновенно схватились холодом и он засунул их в карман толстовки.

Наверняка это какая-то особенность психики, когда вместе с одним воспоминанием следом на ум приходит другое, совершенно несвязное. Вроде того, как банально, выходя из кухни с полной кружкой чая прихватить с собой тарелку с печеньем, а еще – забытую кем-то трубку домашнего телефона, чтобы поставить ее на базу. Вспоминаешь про тренировку, следом за этим – что купить в магазине по дороге домой. Вспоминаешь про счет матча, следом за этим – про выезд на этот же стадион сезон или два назад. Вспоминаешь про не разожжённый камин, следом за этим – про такой же дождь, который лил и тогда, когда все это было в последний раз. Прекрасный Тонтон, отрада для души и глаз, имел в себе лишь одно то, что хотелось забыть и никогда не вспоминать больше.

_«Я хотел сказать тебе – я уезжаю. Нет, не в отпуск. Я переезжаю в Мадрид»._

Джеррард сжал кулаки. Господи, да он же столько раз уже прокрутил тот момент в голове, столько времени с тех пор прошло. Вроде как это было понятным. С этим можно было смириться сразу, это можно было тысячу раз принять и отпустить заново.

И так и не получилось. И это тоже было понятным.

Стиви закрыл глаза, когда услышал скрип открываемой двери.

— И какого черта? – Хаби подошел к нему. Стиви бросил мельком взгляд: даже оделся тепло.

— Да нет, все нормально. Ностальгия замучала. – Ответил Джеррард. Хочешь соврать – скажи правду, самый удобный выход.

— Другой погоды для того, чтобы пройтись ты, конечно, не нашел.

— Тебе ли не все равно?— Вскинулся Джеррард. Внутри него уже все горело от злобы нахлынувших воспоминаний, старого позабытого бессилия что-либо сделать и ненависти, настоящей, уже не в шутку, а почти всерьез. – Ты-то какого черта выперся?

— Хватит. – Оборвал его вдруг Алонсо и Стиви от удивления замолчал. Хаби смотрел на него внимательным взглядом.

— Ты идиот, Джеррард. – Вдруг продолжил он, после короткого молчания. – А знаешь, почему? Потому, что ты не просто идиот, ты – махровый эгоист. Ты не просто думаешь только о себе, но еще, как всегда, не способен видеть ничего дальше собственного носа. Зато если тебе вдруг становится херово – обвиняешь всех вокруг в своих же проблемах, вместо того, чтобы подумать – откуда они у тебя.

— Скажите пожалуйста, какая тонкая психология!  — Стиви повернулся к нему. – Ты долго речь придумывал? С черновиком вышел, небось?

— Иди нахер.

— Сам иди, Алонсо, слышишь меня? Как… — он запнулся.

— Договаривай. – Хаби смотрел немигающим взглядом и Джеррард, глядя в его глаза, знал – он все понимает правильно. Он проглотил горькую слюну и выдавил:

— И что ты хочешь услышать от меня?

— Договаривай. – Повторил Хаби.  – Давай, я жду. – Он скрестил руки на груди и ссутулился. —  «Ностальгия его замучала» — говори, вслух, в очередной раз о том, что я ушел. Годы идут – твой эгоизм не меняется.

— Интересно. – Стиви «отзеркалил» его позу, упираясь плечом в стену. – Почему это «мой» эгоизм? Ты у нас «белый и пушистый»? Думаешь исключительно о других?

— Отлично, мы вспомнили про меня не через час бессмысленных споров! – Хаби издевательски поаплодировал. – Стивен, мы каждый раз скатываемся в эту тему и, каждый раз, ты начинаешь предъявлять обвинения в том, что это я во всем виноват. Меня это уже заебало, но тебе, похоже, доставляет удовольствие!..

— Очень странно, — перебил его Стиви,  — что тебя заебало то, на что тебе похер. Ты ведешь себя так, как будто тебе на все похер. Ты свалил в Мадрид и оставил меня разбираться со всем одному.

— Хватит! Заткнись и смени пластинку! Ты можешь хоть раз прямо сказать, что тебе нужно?

Джеррард смотрел на него, тяжело дыша от ярости. К чему этот идиот клонит? Он сам в очередной раз уводит разговор от темы, чем делает все только хуже. В одном Хаби, пожалуй, прав – в том, что каждый раз все происходит одинаково и движется по одному и тому же сценарию. Они поругаются, спустя какое-то время  между ними как-то сам по себе воцарится шаткий мир, будто все сшивается тонкой наметкой и они продолжают быть друзьями, старыми приятелями, теми самыми «не разлей вода». До тех пор, пока не припрет и не станет так больно, что невозможно будет даже дышать. Кольцо, пылающее по краям огнем, в которое они сами себя загнали, в котором, если сделать неверный шаг — смерть.

— Стивен Джордж Джеррард. – Ровным тоном начал Хаби. – Ответь мне прямо, единственный раз, и покончим с этим навсегда. Что тебе нужно?

Джеррард молчал. Внутри него снова вернулась пустота. Такая, что оглушает и  спутывает мысли липкой паутиной. Все становится лишним. Мысли – лишние, движения – необязательные, действия – пустые. И хочется бежать, куда глаза глядят, лишь бы не оставаться здесь.

— Иди на хуй. – Ответил Стиви. Он обошел его и зашел внутрь дома, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью.

Фернандо пытался отыскать в телевизоре еще что-нибудь, кроме четырех каналов. Когда Джеррард зашел, он поднял глаза.

— Нашли дрова? – Спросил он спокойно. «Какие еще дрова?» — хотел спросить в ответ Стиви,  но спохватился.

— Нет их там. – Ответил он, уходя в кухню.

 

* * *

Взрослые люди отказываются от глупых поступков, но не выпускают их из виду. Стиви и Хаби за ужином умудрялись поддерживать любую тему, на которую говорил Торрес, но ни разу не сказали ни единого слова друг другу. Но неловкости между ними не ощущалось, и причиной этому было именно то, что они взрослые люди. А может быть – расслабляющее пение Стинга из радиоколонок. А может быть – стремительно уменьшающийся виски в бутылке. Стены в кухне тряслись от громкого хохота вечерних собутыльников.

— Рассказывай дальше, давай! – Джеррард откинулся на стуле и внимательно, насколько это позволял алкоголь, посмотрел на Торреса. Фернандо, раскрасневшийся, но окончательно лишившийся любых внутренних тормозов, икнул, погрыз кусок салата, закусив им очередную порцию,  ответил:

— Эти придурки решили развести меня на оккультизм.

— На что? – Не понял Хаби. – Давай понятней.

— Хуан начитался какой-то хрени, которая на мозг влияет, если в больших количествах. А Хуан у нас и так маленький, и мозга там… в общем, у него наступило прозрение. И он решил мне «помочь». И Давида позвал с собой.

— Давид пошел поржать? – Спросил Алонсо. Торрес строго посмотрел на него.

— Помочь, Хаби, помочь! Они добрые и великодушные люди… суки. В общем, Хуан что-то очень долго рассказывал про влияние энергии на биополе, на клетки организма, которые отвечают за удачу…

Джеррард поперхнулся.

— …про удачное схождение благоприятных явлений… Да хватит вы ржать! Точнее – рано еще. Дайте дорасскажу.

— Говори, говори. – Разрешил Стиви,  разливая виски в чайные кружки до половины.

— И Хуан на досуге рассчитал все эти благоприятные явления. Носился с какими-то бумажками, вынес мне мозг, и я решил согласиться на все это уже только ради того, чтобы он от меня отвалил! Правда! И… в общем, вот.

— Что? – Уточнил Джеррард.

— Да ничего. Фигня все этот оккультизм. Хотя звучит внушительно.

— А что он сделал? – Не унимался Хаби. Торрес замолчал и поспешил сделать глоток из своей кружки. Стиви широко улыбнулся – становилось все интересней.

— Нандо. – Хаби подпер подбородок рукой, внимательно глядя на Торреса. – Что сделал Мата?

— Да ничего, правда.

— Говори.

— Да ну ерунда, все равно же не помогло, я же говорю! Херня все.

— Торрес, отвечай немедленно, что они сделали! – Стиви,  не скрывая, смеялся над видом смущенного, попавшего в неловкую ситуацию Торреса, который уже явно жалел о том, что начал этот разговор.

— Они решили, что наиболее близкая к телу одежда способна хранить энергию хозяина, и если ее правильно «заколдовать» — я хер знает, как там, Хуан мне говорил, — то она станет типа счастливой и сможет принести результат.

— Нандо.

— Я хотел какой-то амулетик, но они решили…

— Нандо!

— Я был против с самого начала, я же нихера в это не верю, но Хуан…

— Нандо, блять, говори!

— Они спиздили мои трусы из шкафчика и вывесили их над воротами на базе… Блять, ну не надо…

Конец его фразы потонул в хохоте. Стиви запрокинул голову, по его лицу текли слезы, и он никак не мог успокоиться. Алонсо хрипел рядом, закрыв лицо руками. Торрес обиделся, но как обычно – ненадолго.

Они снова засиделись до самой ночи и, наверное, заснули бы за кухонным столом, если бы Джеррард не погнал всех спать. Фернандо поднимался по лестнице, повиснув на Стиве, что-то невнятно договаривал ему на ухо, смеясь после каждой реплики. Стиви со всем соглашался, пытаясь нашарить по стене  выключатель.  

Торрес вырубился, едва его голова коснулась подушки, а вот Стиви,  напротив, лежал на спине, буравя привыкшими к темноте глазами полоток. Алкоголь спутал все мысли, они смешивались в отдельные проблески разума, и среди них все-таки проскальзывала одна четкая: «Хаби не прав». Но в чем он не прав, Стиви решить не мог. Вопрос казался ему настолько серьезным, что заснуть теперь он вряд ли бы мог.

 

Спускаться вниз по лестнице было, почему-то сложней, чем подниматься и он, споткнувшись, пару раз едва не покатился головой вниз. Нашаривая предметы мебели по пути, он подошел к дивану, на котором спокойно спал Алонсо, опустился перед ним на корточки и, взявшись за его плечо, легонько потряс.

— Хаби. – Позвал он тихо, для верности. Алонсо не просыпался. – Хаби… Хаби, проснись, Хаби!

— Мм… — Алонсо пошевелился, с трудом открыл глаза. Разглядев, кто перед ним, он уже не испугался, как утром, а только разочарованно простонал. – Что тебе?

— Хаби, проснись. – Стиви сел удобней. – Слышишь?

— Блять, да перестань ты меня трясти! – Услышал он недовольное. Хаби сел на диване, потер глаза ладонями. – Чего тебе надо, Стиви?

— Ты не прав. – Ответил Джеррард, устав шататься на пятках и садясь на пол, скрещивая ноги.

— Что? – Не понял Алонсо.

— Что слышал. Ты не прав, понял меня?

— Блять, Стиви, ты пришел сюда и разбудил меня посреди ночи, чтобы сказать мне, что я не прав? Я тебя, можно, сейчас нахер пошлю?

— Сам иди. – Ответил Джеррард. Ему очень хотелось, что Хаби сейчас правильно его понял. Он вцепился в краешек дивана и начал сбивчиво говорить.

— Ты просто не понимаешь. Ты исчез тогда, и я тебя больше не видел вообще почти. А мне было тяжело, Хаби, я тебя ненавижу за то, как мне было без тебя херово. Ты не представляешь, что ты сделал. Тебе похер на это – это твоя правда. Но тогда не появляйся вообще никогда, понял? Слышишь меня? Уйди из моей жизни вообще!

— Стиви. – Начал Алонсо. Джеррард замолчал. Он мог бы сказать еще много вещей, виски хорошо развязывал язык и убирал все рамки приличия, но он вдруг почувствовал себя выпотрошенным насквозь. «Оно ведь было когда-то живым» — так заступался за рыбу Торрес. Нандо был прав, да, абсолютно. Когда-то было. – Эй, слышишь ты?

— Что? – Он поднял голову. Наверное, выглядел он совсем жалко, потому, что во взгляде Хаби не было никакой злости, какая была еще несколько часов назад, когда они стояли на крыльце и их едва касался нескончаемый ливень.

— Стиви, что тебе нужно? Ты меня послал, я это усвоил, но ты не ответил. Что тебе нужно?

Джеррард моргнул.

— Мне нужно жить, Хаби, понимаешь? Полноценно и хорошо жить. «Хорошо» — выходит, но вот «полноценно» без тебя-идиота, как-то, блять, не получается, совсем нет.

Алонсо перегнулся через диван, крепко схватил Стива за запястья и потянул наверх.

— Дело не в том, что это все уже давно какой-то пройденный этап, понимаешь? – Продолжал Джеррард, позволяя опустить себя на диван. – Это же глупо – проживать постоянно одно и то же, это не нужно никому – и мне тоже. А в том, что ты постоянно исчезаешь, — он поднял руки вверх, когда Алонсо потянул его футболку, — каждый раз. И сильно этим бесишь.

Он схватился за плечи Хаби,  крепко, словно боялся, что если вдруг отпустит – тот и правда исчезнет. Хаби медленно целовал его шею, спускаясь губами вниз, к чуть выступающим ключицам. Стиви подавался его ласкам, чувствуя, как по венам начинает растекаться горячая кровь.

— Ты идиот, Стиви. – Тихо сказал он, подаваясь назад и подтягивая Джеррарда за собой. «Идиот… Возможно» — подумал Стиви,  но вслух сказал:

— Не дождешься.

Все тело словно горело огнем. Хаби открывался ему навстречу, подставляясь под жадные ласки и поцелуи. Стиви пьянел заново, только теперь уже от родного запаха, от вкуса кожи, от хриплых вдохов. Кончиком языка он медленно выводил дорожки вверх-вниз, довольно облизываясь и едва не урча от того, что Хаби под ним дрожал всем телом. Поглаживая его горячими ладонями, Стиви спустился ниже, прижал зубами нежный сосок и, от короткого вскрика, его самого будто молнией ударило.

Он знал его наизусть. Как самого себя, только лучше, потому, что на себя зачастую плевать, а поцеловать или просто провести пальцами так, чтобы Хаби выгнулся в струну – абсолютно нет, и Стиви делал это снова и снова. Он был сильно возбужден он всего этого так, что приходилось останавливаться, чтобы прийти в себя.

Но хотелось большего. Хаби, в ответ на ласковые поглаживания,  послушно развел ноги. Стиви прижался лбом к его подрагивающему животу, чувствуя, как Алонсо возбужден сам. Течение времени почти остановилось, внешний мир жил сам по себе, ничего не существовало, кроме этого дома и этой комнаты. И них двоих.

— Хаби… — Позвал он. Тот приоткрыл затуманенные глаза.

— Давай уже, а? – Отозвался он и Стиви поспешил сделать глоток воздуха, чтобы не задохнуться от резкого желания.

— Хаби. – Он целовал его живот, терся носом о горячую кожу. – Посмотри на меня.

— Ох, Стиви, прекрати это… 

— Смотри на меня. — Настаивал Джеррард.

Хаби с большим трудом приподнялся на локтях, глядя на Стива. Темные, почти черные, блестящие, пьяные от тысячи эмоций глаза. Хаби сам едва сдерживался, Джеррард видел это.

И когда он накрыл его стоящий член своим ртом, тот не выдержал – запрокинул голову и застонал.

— Тише. – Стиви выпустил его, сжимая влажный ствол ладонью. – Разбудишь Нандо.

Хаби послушно прикусил ладонь, лишь шумно вздыхал, а когда было совсем невыносимо,  стонал совсем тихо. Стиви ловил кайф от своей вседозволенности. И  когда Хаби почти скрутился в дугу последний раз, не убирал рук, собирал ладонью горячие белесые капли.

Хаби пытался отдышаться, абсолютно не сопротивлялся ему, позволяя развернуть себя на бок и прижимаясь спиной. Джеррард кусал подставленное плечо, каждый стон Хаби отзывался в голове взрывом, в напряженном теле — сладкой судорогой.

«Да-а…» — на выдохе; чье – неясно, не слишком важно, Хаби узкий, горячий, хоть и болезненно сжимался – они слишком сильно не были друг у друга. А Джеррарду крышу сносило от этого жара, от дикой нежности, от невыносимого желания, от всего того, что можно было назвать «Хаби». Он двигался поначалу осторожно, но прекрасно помнил – как приятней, и Хаби, чтобы не кричать, кусал подушку, впивался ногтями в старую обивку и, кажется, готов был провалиться в другой мир. Только Стиви обязательно провалился бы вместе с ним, не отпуская от себя, потому, что хватит.

— Какой же ты… — шептал Стиви ему куда-то в затылок, — я без тебя совсем… — не договаривал, Хаби и так знал, как это.

Сердце остановилось на одно движение, обоих накрыло горячей волной, Джеррард последний раз сжал красное от укусов и поцелуев плечо зубами и провалился в кажущуюся бесконечной эйфорию. Руки с подрагивающего члена Алонсо он не убирал, ласкал его рваными быстрыми движениями, и вскоре Хаби с глухим криком, утонувшим в подушке, излился в его ладонь, ловя отголоски его эйфории и только усиливая ее заново своей собственной.

 

Даже открыть глаза было сложно. Стиви так и лежал, почти не двигаясь, стараясь подольше сохранить в теле почти болезненное наслаждение. Он вспоминал, как дышать и учился этому заново.

— Слышишь? – Донесся до Джеррарда тихий голос Хаби.  – Эй…

— Что? – Ответил он. Хаби повернулся к нему.

— Перестань все это, понял? Все гораздо проще.

— Я не…

— Заткнись и послушай. Нет никакой разницы, в Мадриде я или в Ливерпуле, или вообще в Тонтоне. Если бы я остался в «Ливерпуле», ты бы все равно имел  мне мозг каждый день потому, что это твоя натура, Стиви. Поэтому я говорю тебе – перестань. У тебя все равно ни черта не получится потому, что ты – идиот. Но ты наконец-то понял, что ты хочешь. Поэтому – живи, понял?  Так, как хочешь…

— Опять твоя философия? — Джеррард смотрел на его искусанные губы, на мокрые ресницы, глаза, которые по-прежнему блестели. «Хаби» — разливалось по телу теплым и таким же опьяняющим, как выпитое неизвестно сколько часов, дней, лет назад виски. Захотелось сказать ему что-нибудь в ответ, признаться в любви, наобещать с три короба, соврать обо всем на свете, но он знал, что Хаби и так все понял.

Да и он сам – все понял и получил все то, что хотел. Наконец-то.

 

— А он что? – Стиви лежал головой у Алонсо на животе, умостив подбородок на сложенные друг на друга ладони. Хаби пожал плечами.

— Черт знает, пока неизвестно. Жду конца месяца… так.

— Что? – Не понял Джеррард, и обернулся на взгляд Хаби. И запоздало понял, что, наверное, лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Вашу мать!.. Я не смотрю! Не смотрю! – Фернандо закрыл глаза ладонью и быстрым шагом прошел в кухню.

Утро можно было считать официально начавшимся.

 

* * *

Кассовый аппарат тонко звякнул, готовый распечатать чек. В деревянном киоске, который выглядел скорее декорацией для вестернов, он смотрелся как чужеродный объект.

— Что-нибудь еще? – Молодая кассирша вежливо улыбалась, глядя на них.

— Нет, спасибо. – Хаби улыбнулся ей в ответ так, что девушка смутилась. Джеррард закатил глаза.

— С вас восемнадцать долларов ровно.

Стадион был совсем небольшим и едва ли вмещал в себя больше пары тысяч человек. Они пробирались к середине, замечая, что несмотря ни на что, он был практически  заполнен. Стиви мельком глянул на часы — до начала первого тайма оставалось минут пятнадцать.

— Где мой бургер? – Торрес вытянул руку. – Обзор тут конечно – ужас. – Прокомментировал он то, что было перед глазами. Получив от Алонсо бургер, он тут громко зашелестел оберткой.

— А ты что хотел, столичный мальчик? – Откликнулся Стиви. – Здесь же провинция глухая, хорошо, что мы хотя бы сидим. Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Погода, бушевавшая весь прошлый день, наконец-то успокоилась, подарив всем яркое солнце и почти безоблачное небо. Просиживать такой день дома они бы не согласились ни за какие деньги, и, едва перекусив утром, отправились в Тонтон. Машину оставили где-то в центре, на парковке, а сами принялись бродить пешком, по вымощенным булыжником улицам, по случайным тропинкам, где-то – по разбитому асфальту.

Здесь было очень красиво. Совершенно невероятные старинные крепости и церкви, со своей историей, то здесь, то там заставляли их ходить туда-сюда. Фернандо долго настраивал GPS-приемник, но Хаби решил поступить проще – купил в киоске со свежей прессой карту и путеводитель. Они разглядывали сетку дорог, изучали фотографии и отправлялись к очередному зданию или крепости, чтобы разглядеть все как следует. Город совсем небольшой, тихий, и здесь одуряюще пахло цветами, липким соком на листьях деревьев, скошенной с газонов травой.  Стиви поднимал  солнцезащитные очки на лоб, смотрел в небо и щурился, от яркого солнца, где-то внутри  радуясь, словно ребенок.

Наверное, во всех них взыграло что-то детское, потому, что, когда они поднимались на очередной холм, за которым виднелась старая церковь, Хаби пропустил Торреса вперед, а сам, едва тот обогнал их достаточно далеко, быстро, украдкой, притянул Стива к себе. Джеррард целовал его, облизывал сладкие от выпитой недавно колы губы, а Хаби смеялся ему в рот, потому, что Фернандо уже явно обернулся раза три, чтобы проверить, где они.

И было, возможно, что-то ироничное в том, что гуляя по Тонтону, они совершенно случайно попали на футбольный матч местного клуба. Решив передохнуть от долгого хождения, они взяли билеты, бургеры и колу, и теперь ждали, когда уже вышедшие на поле команды разыграют мяч после стартового свистка.

— Я сегодня подумал, что хочу здесь жить, — Фернандо чесал загоревший за день нос, — но теперь думаю, что здесь не хватает хорошего стадиона.

— Вот возьми и построй. – Отозвался Хаби. – Будешь тренировать местных, они тебе спасибо скажут. Тренер с громким именем… и фамилией… и голосом… и ходить  тихо ты тоже не умеешь.

— Нет, спасибо. Пусть вон, Стиви тренирует. А я буду играть. – Он откусил кусок бургера. – Пока ноги не отвалятся. – Добавил он невнятно.

— Чтобы Стиви тренировал Тонтон, Тонтону нужно переехать на «Энфилд». – Заметил Хаби, на что Стиви согласно кивнул. – А в каких цветах «хозяева»?

— Судя по нашим билетам – те, которые в бордовых трусах. – Разглядывал билеты в руках Стиви. — Знакомая расцветка формы, кстати…

— …«Вэст Хэм Юнайтед» — закончили они с Фернандо одновременно. –  И «Астон Вилла», кажется, тоже. – Добавил Торрес. – А вы знаете какой это дивизион?

— Просвети.

— Восьмой. – Ответил Нандо. – Интересно стало, я  в сети глянул.

— Время потрясающего и захватывающего футбола! – Джеррард откинулся на спинке стула, вытянул ноги скрестил руки за головой.

Он смотрел перед собой, на почти вытоптанный местами зеленый газон, на игроков, томящихся в ожидании, на зрителей, сидевших вокруг них, и внутри него словно наливался теплым воздушный шар. Он даже сделал глубокий вдох носом, чтобы ненароком не задохнуться,  отправляя пропитанный чужим сигаретным дымом воздух в сдавленные легкие.

Конечно, Хаби был прав – он бы никогда не смог жить здесь, вдали от всего того, к чему так привык. Стиви,  который терял в своей жизни многое, быстро научился ценить то, что имел. А когда вдруг оказывалось, что то, что он считал потерянным, на самом деле никуда не исчезало… Джеррард не удержался и легко пнул Хаби в лодыжку носком кроссовка. И получив ответный пинок, улыбнулся.

За каждым дождливым днем наступает солнечный и весь оптимизм этой фразы, который чаще раздражает, чем успокаивает, словно стал ему понятен. Постоянно переживая одно и то же внутри, в конце концов, чувствуешь, что на остальное эмоций не остается. И приходится учиться заново радоваться обыденным вещам. Учиться заново говорить на простые темы, ведь поймут же правильно, так, как и надо. Успокоиться внутри, заняв горькую, душную, черную пустоту кем-то, кто занимал ее до этого.

Стартовый свисток судьи пронзил своей трелью заряженный воздух. Стадион зашумел, подбадривая своих.

Наверное, Хаби еще в одном был прав – ему следовало просто начать жить так, как и надо, как он и хотел, как сам сказал – хорошо и полноценно.

Хотя, конечно, в том, что Хаби прав, Стиви никогда не признался бы вслух.

— А куда мы потом? – Спросил Нандо. Джеррард вынырнул из мыслей и посмотрел на него непонимающим взглядом.

— Потом? Да… черт его знает. Придумаем.

Нандо кивнул и снова отвернулся к полю. Хаби следил немигающим взглядом за мелькающим туда-сюда мячом. А Стиви смотрел на него. На то, как он кусал губы, когда мяч оказывался возле штрафной линии, как он одобрительно кивнул, когда вдруг дали короткий свисток, наверняка вне игры, узнавая и заново вспоминая каждое едва заметное движение человека, которого он знал едва ли не лучше, чем самого себя. Человека, который появился, и оказалось, что он никуда не исчезал. А значит — не исчезнет снова.

Хорошо и полноценно жить. Все верно.

Так и будет.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> [Фанмикс к фику (pleer.com)](http://pleer.com/list2458974J6cY)  
> 


End file.
